Breaking the Status Quo
by OuToFmYmInDbAcKiN5MiNuTeS
Summary: Kendall and Logan have always liked one another, but have never talk to one another. They are both in different social circles, can thier love over come that? Or will their friends and social status keep them apart? KOGAN Written for Rhett9
1. Chapter 1: Stick to the Status Quo

**Ok so this is written for,** _Rhett9. _

**Request: a Kogan one shot set with them in high school (With Logan and Kendall as Sophomores) They have been going to the same school for years but never acknowledge each other (but they admired from a far) until something brings them together.**

**Breaking the Status Quo**

**Chapter 1: Stick to the Status Quo**

Logan Mitchell sighed as he sat down at his usual lunch table with his best friends Camille Roberts, Dak Zevon, and Lucy Stone.

"Uh oh," Camille said.

"I know that sigh," Lucy said.

"It's the I just saw Kendall Knight sigh," Dak said laughing.

"Guys this isn't funny," Logan said dropping his head on to the table in front of him. He was going through something really important and all his friends could do was make fun of him and his unhealthy obsession with Kendall Knight the popular jock of the school. It's not that he obsessed with Kendall in a stalkerish way, it's just he had a crush on the guy. How could he not though. Kendall was gorgeous.

"I'm sorry Logan, but it's get old hearing you talk about Kendall," Camille said, "I mean it's been the same ever since we hit the seventh grade and you realized you were gay," she said.

"It's always Kendall this, or Kendall that," Dak said waving his hand.

"It gets old," Lucy said.

"Well I am sorry, but I don't know what to do," Logan said, "I've tried getting over him, but nothing I do works," he said lifting his head to look at his so called best friends. Logan had known them all different lengths of time but it was like he had known them his whole life.

Logan had known Camille since they were babies. Their mothers had been best friends and forced them to be best friends. Camille could be a little over dramatic, and she was the complete opposite of Logan and that was why they worked so well together. Camille and Logan also both liked acting and singing. Logan had met Dak in second grade when Dak moved here. They had to share a box of crayons and had been friends ever since. Dak and Logan were alike in almost every way. They had even came out together. Dak was bisexual, but still admitted it with Logan. Dak and Logan's relationship changed a little when Logan's mother started dating Dak's father. They were excited to become brothers, but Logan didn't like that his mother was replacing his father. He got over it and accepted Dak's father in his life but refused to go by Zevon. Logan met Lucy two years ago when they took the same classes in eighth grade. Logan and Lucy got along great and she was the other perfect opposite for him. They all got along great. The one thing they all bonded over was theater. They were all in almost every musical and play the school put on.

"Look, Logan there is one simple thing that will end all you're pain and misery," Dak said.

"Yes one thing," Lucy said nodding her head.

"What?" Logan asked looking at them.

"Talk to him," Camille said for them. Logan looked to the drama queen beside him.

"Are you nuts?" Logan asked, "he'll reject me for sure," he said sneaking a glance across the cafeteria at said blonde. Kendall Knight had been Logan's crush since seventh grade. Logan didn't know what it was about him. He had never even really talked to him. Sure, they had had classes together, but they never talked. Kendall was in a different crowd than Logan. Logan was a drama nerd and Kendall was a popular jock.

"Yeah, and if he does then maybe you can move on with you're life," Lucy said.

"I am doing just fine thank you," Logan said sticking his tongue out at her. Lucy laughed and shook her head.

"Hey, the school's musical is coming up," Camille said suddenly, "it's gonna be a play written by a student, she even composed the songs," she added.

"Cool," Dak said.

"I know, auditions are later this week," Camille said excitedly, "I told Mr. Rocque we would help with set design and all that," she said.

"Like always," Logan said.

"When do we start the sets?" Lucy asked.

"We start after school," Camille said.

"Great," Logan said, "it'll be fun," he said. Dak and Lucy nodded their heads in agreement. Suddenly there was a shout from behind them. They all turned to see what was going on.

-Big-Time-Rush-

Kendall Knight followed his friends, James Diamond and Carlos Garcia into the cafeteria. They were all laughing and having a good time. They were excited about their upcoming hockey game. They were just two wins away form going to state.

"I can't believe we're so close to going to state," Carlos said jumping up and down.

"Carlos calm down," James said, "you look like a retard," he added.

"You like an idiot," Carlos retorted.

"You're both morons," Kendall said smacking them both upside the head. They both turned to glare at the blonde when Kendall's gaze turned to a certain someone. Sitting across the cafeteria was Logan Mitchell. Kendall followed James and Carlos to get his lunch, but his eyes kept wandering over to Logan.

"Oh my god could you be more obvious?" James asked as they sat down at their usual lunch table together.

"Huh?" Kendall asked looking over at James.

"He doesn't even notice he stares does he?" Carlos asked James.

"I stare at what?" Kendall asked confused.

"Not a what, a who," James said, "and a certain theater nerd," he added grinning.

"Don't call him that," Kendall said catching on to who James was talking about. He did not like when Carlos and James made fun of Logan like that.

"Oh come on Kendall," James said, "the kid is a geek I don't get what you see in him. I mean sure he looks good, but so does that Zevon kid and that Roberts girl but you don't see me going after them," he said. It was common knowledge that James was bisexual. He claimed it was because he was too pretty to keep to just girls. James had dated his fair share of guys though.

"You won't go after Dak because he hates you," Kendall said.

"Hw hates me because I won't go out with him because he's a nerd," James said.

"Yeah, I have to agree with James, we don't mingle with them," Carlos said, "He is not like us," he said.

"So," Kendall said. He hated when they did this to him. He didn't care that Logan wasn't a jock like him. He wanted to gather up the courage to talk to him, but he never could. He had been watching Logan since eighth grade. He was a sophomore now and he wanted to do something about it.

"Kendall just forget it," James said poking Kendall in the shoulder. "He's never gonna wanna date a jock," he said.

"How do you know?" Kendall asked pushing James' shoulder.

"Because I just do," James said pushing Kendall. "He's a theater kid, and you're a jock sure to become the youngest MVP in the history of this school, and next years team captain," James said.

"Yeah, Kendall you two wouldn't work," Carlos said.

"How do you know? You don't even know him," Kendall said angrily.

"You don't even know him," James pointed out.

"I would if I had the confidence to actually talk to him," Kendall said as he looked at James and Carlos. "But you see, I have these two friends who tear down my confidence," he said.

"We don't tear down you're confidence," James said shaking his head. Carlos nodded his head in agreement.

"Bull shit," Kendall said, "what have you been telling me this whole conversation," he asked annoyed.

"Kendall, we are just trying to save you from committing social suicide," James said leaning closer to Kendall.

"Well I don't need you're help Diamond," Kendall said pushing James away from him. "If you were really my friends you would support me no matter what I chose to do," he said annoyed.

"We are you're friends, right Carlitos" James said, "and don't push me," he said pushing Kendall back.

"Guys stop," Carlos said. He knew that when they got mad they usually ended up hitting one another.

"Don't tell me what to do Diamond," Kendall said annoyed.

"Then don't give me a reason to Knight," James said. Carlos sighed and moved away from them. He knew when they started to use each other's last names they usually got into a fight.

"Look, I am just looking out for you," James said standing up.

"I don't need you're help," Kendall said standing up. "I am gonna do what I want and there is nothing you can do to stop me," Kendall said. Carlos hid his face in his hands. The two were making a scene. He did not want to be a part of this. Carlos didn't see who threw the first punch but he knew it was bound to happen. Everyone in the lunch room was watching now. Carlos looked up in time to see Kendall pushed James into a table. Logan and his friends were standing up from said table. Carlos sighed, it was time to break this up. He ran over to the two.

"Guys cut it out," he said trying to get close to them without getting hit. He knew it was useless, but he didn't want them getting mad that he didn't even bother to stop them. Kendall and James had an odd friendship. They were buddy buddy one second and the next they would be beating the crap out of each other, but they always forgave each other and started the whole thing all over again. Carlos managed to get a hold of James and pulled him away form Kendall. James struggled and Carlos stumbled sideways into someone. There was two yelps followed by a teacher yelling.

"Everybody freeze," the voice said. It was the principal Arthur Griffin. Carlos and James both looked up from the ground with the people they knocked over. Carlos noticed it Logan Mitchell and his best friend Dak Zevon.

"Knight, Diamond, Garcia, Mitchell, Zevon to my office now," Griffin barked.

"We didn't do anything," Dak said jumping up, "those two oafs fell on us," he said. He helped Logan to his feet.

"The five of you to my office now," Griffin said. The five then made their way out of the cafeteria and to Griffin's office. They all passed the secretary and sat down in the chairs in front of the desk. Dak sat on one end, Logan sat next to him and Kendall sat on his other side and James sat on his other side. Carlos sat on the other end. Griffin walked in behind them. "Explain," Griffin said.

"James said something and got me mad and he pushed me so I pushed him back," Kendall said.

"Yeah I was just trying to beat the crap out of Kendall for being stupid," James said.

"Yeah I was beating the crap out of James because he's the real idiot here," Kendall said looking to Carlos for some help.

"From the looks of it Kendall was beating the crap out of James," Logan said.

"I have to agree with Logan," Dak said, "it really looked like Kendall was winning," he said leaning forward to look at James.

"Shut it you two no one asked for you're opinions," James said.

"What's the matter Diamond can't accept the fact that you were losing," Dak asked.

"I wasn't losing," James said his anger flaring. "You're only saying that because you hate me," he said.

"Details, details," Dak said waving his hand. Logan laughed and covered his mouth. Kendall was grinning. No one had ever spoken to James like that besides him and Carlos. It was about time someone else did.

"Dak knock it off," Logan said annoyed.

"Enough," Griffin said cutting in. He looked to Carlos. "What happened?" he asked.

"Kendall and James started fighting and I tried to stop them," Carlos said, "but you know how they get," he said looking at Griffin. Griffin did know. It was not unusual for Kendall and James to be here because of a fight between them.

"Look sir, Logan and I had nothing to do with the fight, we were in the wrong place at the wrong time," Dak said. Logan nodded his head in agreement.

"We were actually trying to get out of the way," Logan said.

"I don't know about that, I saw you four on the floor and you," Griffin said pointing to Carlos, "trying to get in," he said.

"I was trying to stop Kendall and James from fighting," Carlos said defensively. "And Dak is right he and Logan were in the wrong place at the wrong time," he said.

"Dak, Logan you two may go then," Griffin said. Dak and Logan jumped up and all but ran from the room.

"What's our punishment?" Kendall asked.

"Am I in trouble?" Carlos asked, "I was really trying to stop them," he said.

"No," Griffin said, "but you two, Mr. Rocque is looking for help with his set designs for the upcoming musical," he said.

"No," James said.

"It's either that or you get suspended," Griffin said crossing his arms over his chest.

"So, how long are we talking about suspension," James said.

"James we can't get suspended, they need us for hockey," Kendall said, "how long do we have to help with the set design?" Kendall asked.

"Two weeks," Griffin said. The two nodded and left his office with Carlos.

-Big-Time-Rush-

Logan and Dak followed Lucy and Camille into the auditorium. They hadn't had auditions for the musical yet, but the sets needed to be started as soon as possible. Logan led the way up to the stage and the four noticed Mr. Rocque was probably running late. They then proceeded to run up onto the stage.

"I can see it now," Camille said as she walked to the center of the stage, "me center stage in the lead female role," she said.

"Nah you got it all wrong," Lucy said, "I'm getting the lead role," she said.

"Step aside ladies we all know there is only one person with talent here," Dak said pushing them aside.

"Yeah me," Logan said cutting Dak off and pushing him aside. He stood proudly in the center of the stage. "I can sing, I can dance, I can rap, and I can act," he said.

"Talk about not letting it go to his head," Dak said to Lucy and Camille.

"I heard that," Logan said turning his head to look at Dak, "you're just jealous that I got the lead role last semester," he said.

"I can't sing as good as you and for some odd reason Mr. R likes you better than me," Dak said.

"Did you not just hear my reasons," Logan asked.

"All I heard was you being a conceited know it all," Dak said grinning.

"Ok ladies retract the claws," Lucy said stepping in between them. The door opened and two people Logan did not expect to see walked in. Kendall and James both stopped and looked at them.

"The locker room is down the hall," Dak said, "incase you're lost," he added cheekily.

"We're not lost," James said, "this is our punishment," he said as he walked down the isle.

"Great something we take pleasure in is a punishment for them," Dak muttered to Logan who laughed and quickly covered his mouth his cheeks turning red.

"Don't tell me you guys are here of your own will," James said.

"Yes James, unlike you and you're idiot friend we enjoy the arts and this is what we do. Your on our turf now," Dak said as he walked to the edge of the stage. He jumped down and walked over to him. "And I'll be damned if I let you two morons ruin this for us," he said.

"Look I am only here so I didn't get suspended," James said. Logan jumped down from the stage and walked up to Dak. He knew Dak hated James for some reason. He didn't want them starting a fight right now.

"Dak they're here to help, even if their being forced," Logan said looking at Kendall. "Now just play nice and they'll be out of here soon enough," he said.

"We're stuck here for two weeks," James said.

"We'll help in anyway we can," Kendall said, "sorry if James seems bitter he's just an idiot," he said. Logan laughed and nodded his head. He walked back up onto the stage and dropped his bag to the ground as their teacher Gustavo Rocque walked in with a few other students behind him.

"Ok, it's time to get to work," Gustavo said. He set about giving instructions to the students. Kendall, Logan, James, Dak, Camille, and Lucy were assigned to make some trees. Logan and Camille got the papier-mâché things ready, while James, Dak, Lucy, and Kendall got the chicken wire shaped like tree trunks. Soon enough they were papier-mâchéing the wire. Kendall and Logan were working together on a tree.

"So, why are you and James here?" Logan asked.

"It was either this or suspension," Kendall said, "and the hockey team needs us, so we can't get suspended right now," he said.

"So you're being forced," Logan asked as he stopped to watch Kendall.

"Yeah, but I don't mind," Kendall said as he started to put sheets of paper on in random directions.

"I am sorry, but you're doing that wrong," Logan said biting his lip. He hated when things weren't perfect. He had to have things done a certain way. "I am sorry, but you have to put the paper facing the same direction," Logan said showing Kendall what he meant. Kendall nodded his head. "I am sorry, but it just looks smoother if you do it that way," Logan said. They continued to work in silence.

"Kendall can I ask you a question," Logan said after awhile.

"What?" Kendall asked.

"You and James are best friends yet you fight constantly," Logan said, "why?" he asked.

"James and I are so different and that's why we work well together, but that is also our downfall," Kendall said, "I honestly don't know what make our friendship work," he said.

"Dak and I never fight like that," Logan said.

"No offense but you and Dak aren't like me and James," Kendall said, "James and I have a very weird friendship," he said.

"I can see that," Logan said. He moved to another spot around the tree.

"James is like my brother though, I can call him an idiot but when someone else does it I have to defend him," Kendall said.

"I know," Logan said, "that's how it is with Dak and I, we can call each other names but when other people do it we get mad," he said smiling. Logan hadn't really talked to Kendall like this before. They had been in the same class all these years but they hardly said two words to one another, and now they were having an actual conversation.

"I swear to god you are useless," Dak yelled. Logan and Kendall turned their attention to Dak and James who were across the stage working on another tree. Dak had the papier-mâché glue spilled on him and James had some on his shirt.

"I am not useless you just got in the way Zevon," James said.

"I was not in the way," Dak said.

"That's my cue," Logan said standing up. Kendall did as well. They both walked over to Dak and James.

"Ok, I think it's getting late and it's time to go home," Logan said grabbing Dak's arm.

"Yeah, we can pick up tomorrow," Gustavo said. Everyone cleaned up and left. Logan walked out to his car. He couldn't stop thinking about the conversation he had had with Kendall. That was the first time that they had really talked. Logan stopped by his car and waited for Dak. Dak walked out of the school with Camille and Lucy.

"Logan why didn't you wait for us?" Camille asked.

"I didn't realize you weren't with me," Logan admitted.

"He was probably thinking about Kendall," Dak teased, "Did you see the way they were flirting," he said.

"We weren't flirting," Logan said, "we were talking," he said.

"Sure," Dak said.

"About what?" Camille asked.

"Just stuff," Logan said shrugging. "Come on Dak let's get going," Logan said. He got into his car and Dak followed him. Logan drove home in silence.

-Big-Time-Rush-

Kendall drove James and then drove to his house. He yawned as he walked up the front porch. He and James had missed hockey practice and their coach was going to kill them tomorrow. They would have to work something out with Mr. Rocque. Kendall walked into the house and was stopped by his eleven year old sister Katie.

"Carlos called and wanted to know why you and James weren't at practice," Katie said.

"We got caught up in detention," Kendall said.

"Detention?" Jennifer asked from down the hallway.

"Yeah, we got into another fight again," Kendall said as he walked down the hall to the living room where Jennifer was sitting. "I won," he added grinning.

"Kendall, how many times do I have to tell you," Jennifer began.

"I know, I know, but James is such an idiot sometimes," Kendall said shaking his head. "He and Carlos were beating me down again about my liking this one guy who's in a different circle than us," he said.

"Logan?" Katie asked.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to listen in on my phone calls or read me text messages," Kendall said annoyed as he turned to look at his little sister.

"Well, I wouldn't do it if you just talk to me and mom about your problems," Katie said sticking her tongue out at him.

"You're my little sister, I don't have to tell you my problems," Kendall said.

"I'm more mature than you, James, and Carlos put together," Katie said cheekily. Kendall only stuck his tongue out at her. She was probably right on some levels, but he was no going to tell her about his lack of relationship with the boy he had been crushing on for almost three years.

"That may be so baby sister, but you'll always be my baby sister and I am not gonna talk to you about this," Kendall said ruffling Katie's hair. "I'm gonna go call Carlos and see home much trouble James and I are in with coach," he said.

"Kay," Jennifer said. Kendall said good bye and left his mother and sister. He walked upstairs to his bedroom and pulled his cell phone from his pocket. He dialed Carlos' number.

"Hello," Carlos said.

"Hey Carlitos," Kendall said, "I just got home," he said.

"Dude, where were you and James?" Carlos asked.

"We got held up in detention, with Mr. Rocque," Kendall said, "I hope Coach wasn't too mad," he said.

"He was furious, but if you can get him to listen maybe he won't make you guys sit out the next game," Carlos said.

"I hope he doesn't make us sit out," Kendall said, "we'll lose and we can't afford to lose right now," he said.

"I know, so you two better be ready for some ass kissing," Carlos said.

"I know," Kendall sighed as he fell on to his bed. "you'll never guess who was helping with the set designs," he said quickly.

"Who?" Carlos asked.

"Logan and his friends," Kendall said, "I made sure I worked with Logan," he said.

"You sneaky dog you," Carlos said, "just be careful," he said.

"Why?" Kendall asked confused.

"He may not like you like his friend hates James," Carlos said.

"Logan and I talked and we got along great," Kendall said, "I mean all we did was talk, but it's a start," he said.

"Oh my god do you like having detention?" Carlos asked.

"As long as I get to spend it with Logan," Kendall said dreamily.

"Just be careful he may not like you back," Carlos said.

"I am well aware of that," Kendall said annoyed, "why can't you just be happy for me?" he asked.

"Look, Kendall you're my best friend, and do you know what people would say about you if they saw you and Logan together," he said.

"There go the fags?" Kendall asked, "I get enough of that already do that's nothing new," he said.

"Kendall, you'll lose your popularity," Carlos said.

"God, you sound like James," Kendall said annoyed.

"Oh my god I do sound like James," Carlos said slowly, "On second thought just go for it man," he said. Kendall laughed at Carlos' quick change. That was all it took to get the Latino to change his mind. Tell him he sounded like James. That was one thing Carlos did not like hearing.

"Look, I am gonna spend the next two weeks of detention getting to know Logan and we'll see where it goes from there," Kendall said, "just don't tell James or he'll try and ruin this for me," he said.

"Fine, I won't tell him," Carlos said, "but if he asks me I won't lie," he added quickly.

"Fair enough," Kendall said.

-Big-Time-Rush-

Logan sighed as he fell onto his bed. He was thinking about Kendall. He could not help but think about him. He was just so excited they had finally talked. He didn't know what to think. It wasn't like they had flirted, but they talked and that was a start.

"Logan," Dak said. Logan turned his head to look at Dak who was standing in the doorway.

"Dak," Logan said.

"I saw you and Kendall talking and that's what got me distracted and James tripped over me when I stopped moving," Dak said, "I want you to know he's probably only being nice to you because he doesn't want to start a fight," Dak said.

"I am well aware that he might not be interested in me," Logan said rolling his eyes. He sat up and looked at Dak fully.

"Logan, you're my brother and I don't want you to get hurt," Dak said walking over to him.

"Well that went out the window when I realized I was gay," Logan said, "I get harassed at school for that already," he said looking away form Dak.

"Yeah and I'll hit anyone who makes fun of you," Dak said.

"But you don't know about all of it," Logan said, "we don't have all our classes together and there's things I don't tell you," Logan said.

"Who's making fun of you?" Dak asked, "I'll kill them," he said.

"It's nothing I can't handle," Logan said waving his hands at Dak. Dak looked at Logan trying to get him to spill. "It's nothing really," Logan said.

"Fine, but Logan I only want to help you," Dak said, "if there's anything I can do for you and getting your man let me know," he said.

"Thanks Dak, but I am just gonna test the waters for now, but if I need anyone's help I'll come to you first," Logan said.


	2. Chapter 2: Distracted

**This is written for,** _Rhett9. _

**I would like to thank,**_ Yoursomeday, BTRKogan, Rhett9, Fabian00, Katerina The Von, xbigtimerusherx, MythoBoy, INeverLostMyMindISoldItOnEbay, and btrlover21 _**for all your lovely reviews. **

**Chapter 2: Distracted**

Kendall and James had gotten yelled at for missing practice. They had set something up with their coach and Mr. Rocque. They went to practice every other day and would make up for lost time after the season was over, which was in a week if they lost their next to games two weeks if they won. Kendall and James were currently at hockey practice.

Kendall couldn't keep his mind on the task at hand though. His mind kept wandering and landing on Logan. He had only been to three after school sessions with Logan, on of which he had to spend with James because it was decided that Dak and James could not work together with out wanting to kill the other. Kendall was having fun with Logan though. They were still working on their tree together. Kendall and Logan had gotten into a mini war with the papier-mâché glue. In the end they had gotten yelled at for wasting materials, but they had fun. Kendall snapped back to reality as his the puck shot past him. He took off after it and managed to get is halfway down the ice before it was stolen from him and he was knocked into the barrier around the ice. The whistle blew and the coach dismissed them.

"Knight," he hollered. Kendall skated over to him.

"I am sorry sir my heads not in it today," Kendall said.

"Well I expect you to be back here on Friday with your head in the game otherwise you're out on Monday's game," coach said. Kendall nodded and left the ice. He headed back to the locker room where James and Carlos were getting changed.

"Dude where's you're head?" Carlos asked.

"I honestly don't know," Kendall said.

"I know," James said, "he's thinking about Logan," he said.

"I am not," Kendall said. He started to change. He didn't want James knowing about him trying to win Logan over. He didn't want James getting in the way of this. He wanted to date Logan if he was interested. He did not want James messing things up for him. As long as he kept James busy with Dak he would be ok.

"Ok, you guys excited about Monday's game?" Carlos asked. Kendall and James both nodded their heads.

"I think we're gonna win," James said, "as long as Kendall can keep his mind off of Logan long enough to concentrate," he added.

"Shut it James," Kendall said annoyed. Kendall changed and put his things in his bag. He waited for James and Carlos to finish changing so he could leave. He loved having his own car, but he hated that his friends didn't have their own cars. He had to drive them everywhere.

-Big-Time-Rush-

Logan was adding branches to the tree he and Kendall had been working on together for the last few days. Logan's mind kept drifting to Kendall. He didn't know what it was about the blonde. He couldn't help but think about him. He was just so perfect. Logan nearly dropped the staple gun he was using.

"Whoa Logan," Dak said, "quit daydreaming and get to work," he said. Logan noticed he had the staple gun almost over his finger. Any closer and he would've stapled his finger to the tree.

"Shut up," Logan said blushing.

"If you don't I'll take that staple gun from you so you don't hurt yourself or anyone else," Dak said.

Logan rolled his eyes and tried to focus on the task at hand. Logan managed to not injure himself and cleaned up with the others when it got late. Logan gathered his things and followed his friends outside. They were all talking, but Logan's mind was else where. He could not help but think about Kendall. The last few days they had been getting a little closer because of Kendall's detention. They had gotten to know one another. Logan now knew Kendall had a little sister and only lived with his mother. Logan had also learned that Kendall liked to sing, but thought he wasn't good, but he could play guitar.

"Logan," Camille said waving her hand in front of his face.

"Huh?" Logan asked shaking his head. He turned to look at her and Lucy.

"What's with you today?" Lucy asked, "you're like a space case," she said.

"I know, I just can't focus today," Logan said shrugging. He walked over to his car. "I'll see you tomorrow," he called. He heard Dak say his goodbyes and waited for him to get in the car.

"So what has you so distracted?" Dak asked.

"Nothing," Logan said waving his hand as he drove. Dak looked over at Logan trying to read his expression. He was sure he knew what Logan had been thinking about earlier.

"You have to be careful or Mr. Rocque won't let you use the staple gun anymore," Dak teased.

"I know, I just couldn't focus," Logan said shaking his head.

"So, auditions are coming up," Dak said changing the subject. He knew Logan wasn't going to admit about thinking about Kendall. He knew Logan better than that.

"Well I am trying out for the part of Finn, who are you trying out for," Logan asked.

"Finn as well," Dak said, "but my second choice it Buck," he said.

"Did you get a chance to read the whole play yet?" Logan asked. Dak nodded his head. "Was I not born to play Finn?" he asked.

"Yes, but I am still gonna try for that part," Dak said laughing.

"Yeah, but I think you'd be a better Buck," Logan said.

"You're only saying that because you want the part of Finn," Dak said shaking his head.

"Well duh," Logan said, "you wanna read lines with me though," he asked.

"Fine," Dak said walking over to Logan's bed. Logan handed him the script that was sitting on his desk and told him what scene and which line to start with. The two spent the rest of the night reading lines and helping the other rehearse for their auditions.

-Big-Time-Rush-

Logan yawned as he walked to the auditorium with Dak, Camille, and Lucy. He was tired. He hadn't gotten much sleep last night. He had been having dreams about Kendall, and was up every few hours. He didn't know why. He just wanted to be with Kendall so bad. Logan walked up to the stage and sat down with his friends n the edge of the stage.

"So, Camille, Lucy, what parts are you two trying out for?" Dak asked casually.

"I want the part of Ella," Lucy said.

"Yeah and I want the part of Tiffany," Camille said.

"At least you're not trying for the same part," Logan said looking over at Dak. Dak only stuck his tongue out at Logan. Camille and Lucy only laughed. The doors to the auditorium opened and Mr. Rocque walked into the room followed closely by James and Kendall.

"We can't make it here on Monday because we have a game," James said.

"Boys we had a deal," Mr. Rocque said.

"Yeah, we'll make up for lost time after the seasons done," Kendall said.

"Sir," Logan said, "auditions are on Monday anyways," he said. Mr. Rocque looked at him for a moment before he nodded his head.

"Fine you don't have to come in on Monday," Mr. Rocque said, "now get to work," he said. The two nodded and ran up to the stage. Kendall looked at Logan who looked away form him. Kendall walked over to Logan and they started to work together on their tree which was almost finished.

"Thanks for the save," Kendall said.

"He would've realized sooner or later on his own," Logan said blushing slightly.

"I know, but you saved us a big argument," Kendall said smiling.

Logan smiled back and they looked at one another for the longest time. Logan didn't know why but he just couldn't look away from Kendall's eyes. There was just something about them.

"Oh my god I am about ready to just slap you," Dak yelled. Logan and Kendall tore their eyes from one another to look at James and Dak who were fighting again. Neither of them knew what they were fighting about, but it didn't matter. They always fought and about the stupidest things. Logan sighed and shook his head. He didn't even bother stopping them from fighting anymore.

"Do you think they'll ever get along?" Logan asked turning back to Kendall.

"Honestly no," Kendall said, "James is against crossing over into other cliques," he said.

"What about you?" Logan asked.

"I don't know," Kendall said, "I mean you seem like a nice guy, and Camille and Lucy seem alright, but I don't know Dak," he said.

"I know you've only ever seen him yelling at you moron of a friend," Logan said.

"James really is a moron," Kendall said nodding his head in agreement which caused Logan to laugh. Logan covered his mouth as everyone turned to look at him. Logan blushed red and looked down at the floor. "You look cute when you blush," Kendall said without thinking. Logan blushed harder and looked away from Kendall.

"Knight, Diamond, Logan," Mr. Rocque yelled as he walked across the stage. "Come here," he said to the three. The three stopped what they were doing. They walked over to the large teacher and stopped in front of him.

"I need a back drop painted blue, for the night scene," Mr. Rocque said to them. Logan nodded his head. He knew which scene he was talking about.

"I'll make sure they don't mess it up to bad," Logan said nodding his head. Mr. Rocque nodded his head and walked away to go yell at some students who weren't doing what he asked.

"James, go to the supply closet and get us some dark blue paint," he said. James nodded without a word and left. "Kendall come with me and we can get some paper," he said. Kendall nodded and followed Logan to get some paper. They returned to the auditorium and found James waiting for them. He had a big jug of blue paint sitting next to him.

"I figured we'd only need one for today," James said. Logan nodded his head and the three got to work. Logan showed them what to do and set them free. James moved away form Kendall and Logan while Kendall and Logan worked pretty close together.

"So, Kendall," Logan said slowly.

"Hmm?" Kendall hummed and looked over at the small brunette.

"Why do you always choose to work with me over James?" Logan asked quietly when he saw James leave to get some water.

"Honestly, you're easier to work with," Kendall said, "James and I are both forced here, but I don't mind it," he said.

"Really?" Logan asked shocked. Kendall nodded his head. "I never pegged you as the artsy type Knight," he said playfully.

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me Mitchell," Kendall said laughing. Logan looked up and saw Dak watching him. He looked away and tried to focus on the task at hand. He wanted to get as much as he could done tonight. He didn't want to take forever on this. "So, Logan beside sing, act and dance what else do you do?" Kendall asked trying to make conversation.

"Well, I am on the debate team, and the mathletes want me to join, but I don't have the time," Logan said blushing when he realized what he had said.

"Wow," Kendall said slowly, "you are such a nerd," he teased.

"I know," Logan said, "Dak's the fun one," he added.

"I think you're pretty cool," Kendall said honestly. Logan smiled at that. No one outside of his small group of friends had told him that. Kendall moved closer to Logan. "I mean it, you don't seem like that bad of a person," he said leaning closer. Logan's breath hitched. He didn't know what to think at the moment. He had wanted this for so long, but he didn't want it with other people watching.

"I need to use the bathroom," Logan said suddenly. He jumped up and ran from the room. He ran through the hall to the bathrooms. He walked in to the bathroom and over to a mirror and looked at his reflection. "God, I'm stupid," he said to himself. He brace himself on the sink and stood there for a moment. He jumped when the door opened. Dak walked into the room.

"What was that about?" Dak asked walking over to him.

"I panicked," Logan said, "you know how I do under pressure like that," he said.

"Yet you can perform in front of an audience just fine," Dak said laughing. Logan only glared at Dak.

"I was about to kiss him Dak," Logan said, "what if that's not what he wanted and he got mad and stopped talking to me? Am I reading too much into things? Am I crazy enough to think he actually likes me back?" Logan asked.

"Whoa, Logan calm down," Dak said holding his hands up. Logan stopped and took a few deep breaths. "There's gotta be a way to find out he likes you without him knowing you want to know that," he said tapping his chin.

"Just go, and I'll be out in a minute," Logan said waving Dak off. Dak nodded and left the room. Logan looked at himself in the mirror once more before he left the bathroom.

Logan made his way back to the auditorium. Kendall and James were working on the painting. Logan got back to work and avoided Kendall like the plague as he worked. By the time it was time to clean up Logan was more than ready to go. He quickly cleaned things up and all but ran from the room. He didn't know what to do about what had almost happened between him and Kendall. He stood outside by his car and waited for Dak. Dak arrived with Camille and Lucy several long minutes later.

"What's with you?" Camille asked.

"He almost kissed Kendall, but he freaked," Dak said.

"Is that why you ran out earlier?" Lucy asked. Logan blushed lightly and nodded his head.

"What if he doesn't like me?" Logan asked, "I mean I'm a drama nerd and he's on the hockey team," he said.

"Ok, let's all go to your house and we can talk about this there," Camille said. Logan nodded and he and Dak got into his car.

-Big-Time-Rush-

Kendall sighed as he walked up to his room after dinner. He couldn't stop thinking about what had almost happened with Logan. He was sure Logan liked him, but now he wasn't so sure. Kendall grabbed his lap top and decided to see if Carlos was online. He was so he sent him a video chat request. He waited until Carlos popped up on the screen.

"Hey man how was detention?" Carlos asked.

"I have a problem," Kendall said.

"What?" Carlos asked.

"I'm not sure if Logan likes me," Kendall said honestly. He knew he could trust Carlos with this. Carlos wouldn't tell James about this.

"I thought you were sure he did," Carlos said confused.

"I thought he did, but today we were talking and then I thought things were heading in a certain direction and we leaned into kiss and I was excited and then he just bolted," Kendall said.

"He bolted?" Carlos asked.

"Yep, he ran from there like he was on fire," Kendall sighed.

"Did you ever think you're not as irresistible as you think big brother?" Katie asked from the door way. Kendall turned around and glared at her.

"Get out of my room Katie, this is a private conversation between me and Carlos," Kendall said annoyed. Katie put her hands up in surrender and left the room. Kendall walked over to the door and shut it and locked it. He walked back over to his computer.

"Maybe Katie has a point," Carlos teased.

"Not helping," Kendall said annoyed.

"Maybe you should just risk everything and ask him up front if he likes you," Carlos suggested.

"Are you nuts?" Kendall asked, "if I put myself out there and he shoots me down I won't be able to live that down," he said shaking his head. There was no way in hell he was gonna be up front about this. Logan was a hard person to read.

"Well, then do it sneakily," Carlos said, "I mean trick him into admitting his feelings or something like that," he said. Kendall stopped to think about it for a moment.

"That may work," Kendall said, "but I'm no good with scheming," he said.

"Dare I say I think we may need Katie's help," Carlos said. Kendall looked at Carlos like he was crazy. He knew Carlos was right though. Katie was the queen of scheming. She had her sixth grade math teacher, Mr. Bitters, wanting to quit because she annoyed him so much. Kendall also knew Bitters would never quit, because as much as he hated to admit it Katie was one of his brightest pupils and one of his favorites.

"There has to be someone else," Kendall said.

"I'd suggest James, but he doesn't want you dating Logan, so he's out," Carlos said.

"What about Jo?" Kendall asked, "do you think she'd help me?" he asked.

"I don't know," Carlos said. "look she's online," he said.

"Invite her," Kendall said. Carlos did and in second Jo Taylor appeared on the screen.

"Hey guys," she said waving at them.

"Jo we need some advice," Kendall said.

"You're coming to me so this must be dating advice," Jo said.

"Yes," Carlos said.

"Ok lay it on me," she said smiling at them.

"Say there's this guy and I don't want him to exactly know I like him until I know he likes me," Kendall said.

"Is this about Logan?" Jo asked. Kendall blushed and nodded his head.

"Well if I wanted a to know if a guy was interested I'd flirt a little and put myself in places I know he'd be," Jo said.

"Well Kendall's get detention with him almost every other day," Carlos said.

"Logan's got detention?" Jo asked confused.

"No I do," Kendall said, "Logan willingly helps out," he added.

"What is your detention?" Jo asked confused.

"I am helping Mr. Rocque with set designs for his upcoming musical," Kendall said, "it's actually not that bad. I mean James hates it but I'm having fun," he said.

"Because you get to spend time with Logan," Carlos teased.

"Shut it," Kendall said blushing.

"Well Kendall, you done the get yourself in a place he will be part," Jo said, "now you have to flirt, but not to much to make it obvious," she said.

"How do I do that?" Kendall asked.

"Talk to him, give him a nickname and be cool," Jo said.

"That's what I've been doing but when I thought he was interested and tried to kiss him he freaked," Kendall said.

"That should've been something you told me to start with," Jo said, "now you have to lay off him for a few days and still give him a nickname, that will get him thinking about you," she said.

"That will be easy," Kendall said, "I have hockey practice tomorrow and a game on Monday so I won't see him much," he said.

"Good, and when you do kind of ignore him," Jo said, "make him think you don't want to talk to him then apologize and give him a cute nickname and then kind of brush if off," she said.

"I knew there was a reason we were still friends," Kendall said smiling at Jo. Jo laughed and shook her head.

"Glad I could help," she said.

"Thank you," Kendall said.


	3. Chapter 3: A New Plan

**I would like to thank,**_ btrlover21, Rhett9, Scarlett, Logan Henderson Is Mine, rawbbles and xbigtimerusherx _**for all your lovely reviews. **

**Also I would like to tell you I am a part of a contest that is running called Big Time Slash Awards. The nominations are in and now you can vote. The first votes are open for Kogan. Go vote for you're favorite Kogan fic, on the profile BTRSlash. The link is in my profile. More Categories will be up soon. **

**Chapter 3: A New Plan**

Logan took a few deep breaths as he walk up on stage. It was Monday and it was his turn to audition. He wasn't nervous, but he hadn't spoken to Kendall since that almost kiss. He was worried about that.

"Ok Logan, you are trying out for Finn correct?" Mr. Rocque asked. Logan nodded his head.

"I will recited his monologue from the scene about his mixed feelings," Logan said. Mr. Rocque nodded his head.

"Do you need some visual aids?" Mr. Rocque asked.

"They wouldn't hurt," Logan said.

"Lucy, Dak, do you know the scene he's talking about?" Mr. Rocque asked turning around. Dak and Lucy were trying out for the parts of Buck and Ella. They were the characters that Logan's character Finn was having problems with.

"I still have a shot at Finn if I do this right?" Dak asked as he got up.

"Yes," Mr. Rocque said, "Logan will play Buck for you if you'd like," he said. Dak nodded and walked up to the stage with a script in his hand. Lucy did the same.

"Ok you can start," Mr. Rocque said. Dak and Lucy positioned themselves off to the side of Logan. Logan took a deep breath and looked over at them before starting his monologue.

"Look at them," Logan said miserably as he looked at Dak and Lucy. They were standing together whispering to one another and smiling. "They are so happy together, should I really break them up? I mean it's not like they really love each other. I know that they don't. It's just new love and it will happen eventually. Would that make me a bad person? I don't know why I can't just be happy for them. I don't even know how I feel just yet, I just…" he trailed off as he looked over at Dak and Lucy once more. Dak leaned over and whispered into Lucy's ear causing her to giggle. "…I don't know what to do," Logan said looking away from the two. They were holding hands and laughing together now. "I mean Buck is my best friend and all, but then there's El," he sighed. Logan put his head in his hands for a moment and gathered himself. "Buck is my best friend I shouldn't fell these things about him. Should I? What about Ella? She was my first love and I still love her too. I just…I just wish that this was easier," he said more to himself. Logan couldn't help but feel that this was similar to his and Kendall's relationship. He was pining after Kendall like Finn was over Buck and Ella. Logan had wanted Kendall for so long now. He had almost had him, but now he had scared him away. Logan looked over at Dak and Lucy who were now stage kissing. "I don't understand any of this. Why do things have to be so complicated," he said softly and looked down at the ground.

"Wow," Mr. Rocque said, "you really know the lines," he said.

"Thanks sir," Logan said looking over at Dak and Lucy who were both smiling at him. They thought he was great as well.

"Ok, I already know you can sing so go have a seat," Mr. Rocque said. Logan nodded his head and walked off stage with Dak and Lucy. They all walked over to Camille and sat down.

"Wow Logan," Camille said, "that was really good," she said.

"Yeah," Lucy said, "I really believed you up there," she said.

"Were you thinking about Kendall?" Dak asked teasingly. Logan blushed and shook his head.

"That blush says otherwise," Camille said.

"Ok, maybe I was," Logan said, "but it's never gonna happen I scared him off," he said.

"Well yeah it you had gone for it maybe you'd be dating right now," Dak said.

"That's not helping me right now," Logan said glaring at Dak. Dak stuck his tongue out at Logan.

-Big-Time-Rush-

Kendall followed Carlos and James into the cafeteria. They had won their game last night and James wouldn't shut up about it. He had showed Kendall up several times in the game. Kendall hadn't been able to focus at all. He was still thinking about Logan. He hadn't talked to Logan since the almost kiss. He was taking Jo's advice. It was hard though. He wanted to talk to Logan, but he had to be cool.

"So Kendall you excited for Friday's game?" Carlos asked once James finally shut up after they sat down with their food.

"Yes," Kendall said, "if we win this we go to state," he said.

"If we win at State you are for sure to get MVP," Carlos said. Kendall nodded his head.

"If he can focus," James said.

"I'll be fine," Kendall said, "last night was a fluke and I will be better on Friday," Kendall said.

"Sure," James said.

"I will be," Kendall said. They spent the rest of the time just talking about nothing in particular. Once they finished eating they all went their separate ways for their next classes. Kendall was walking down the hall with his mind wandering. He wasn't watching where he was going and he ran into someone. He looked up and saw Logan.

"Kendall," Logan said.

"Hey Logie," Kendall said, "sorry about that I wasn't paying attention to where I was going," he said.

"Me either," Logan said blushing.

"I'll see you in the auditorium after school," Kendall said smoothly. Logan looked confused for a moment before nodding his head.

"Yeah I'll see you later," Logan said.

"Bye Logie," Kendall said as he walked away. He didn't need to look over his shoulder to know that Logan was staring at him. Kendall smiled as he walked into his next class. He saw Jo sitting in her usual seat. Kendall walked over to her and sat down.

"What's got you so smiley?" Jo asked elbowing Kendall lightly.

"I just talked to Logan," Kendall said, "I called him Logie and his jaw nearly dropped and I think he may have stopped breathing," he said.

"So it worked?" Jo asked.

"I think he watched me when I walked away too," Kendall said giddily.

"Now, what you have to do is kind of ignore him in detention, but still pay a little attention to him," Jo said, "you have to keep him on his toes," she said. Kendall nodded his head. She was right, and Kendall was so glad she was still his friend.

"So, how am I supposed to ignore him if we're working on something together," Kendall asked suddenly. He had forgotten they were working on a back drop with James. "Me, him, and James are working on a stage back drop together," he explained.

"Talk to James," Jo said, "don't make it obvious that you're ignoring him either," she added.

"Why do things have to be so complicated?" Kendall asked.

"Relax," Jo said patting Kendall's shoulder. "If my theory is correct after today you'll know how he feels about you," she said.

"I hope so," Kendall said.

-Big-Time-Rush-

Logan was sitting in his last class for the day with Camille and Dak. He couldn't focus on what the teacher was saying though. It was just a review anyways. Logan was too busy thinking about Kendall. He was thinking about what Kendall had called him earlier. He had called him Logie. No one had ever given him a nickname like that before. What did it mean? Did it mean he liked Logan. Was he trying to get a message across to Logan. Logan shook his head and looked down at his desk. There was no way Kendall liked him. He hadn't even really talked to the guy before Kendall got detention. Logan took a deep breath and tried again to focus on the lecture the teacher was giving. It was hard though with his thoughts on Kendall and the two talking beside him. Dak and Camille were talking about how they thought the auditions had gone yesterday.

Logan looked up at the clock and saw he only had a few more minutes until the bell rang. Then he would have to go to the auditorium. There he would see Kendall again and he didn't know if he could handle that right now.

The bell rang and Logan put his things away. He stood up and exited the room with Camille and Dak. They met up with Lucy and made their way to the auditorium. Logan wasn't paying attention to the conversation around him. They reached the auditorium where Mr. Rocque was already rattling off assignments to people. Logan walked up to the stage and got to work on the back drop he was supposed to be working on with Kendall and James. The two hockey players were nowhere to be seen. Logan moved to get the paint and other things ready when the other two finally arrived.

"Boys get to work," Mr. Rocque said pointing over towards Logan.

The two nodded and walked over to Logan. James and Kendall got to work. Kendall and James started to talk about Hockey. They were talking about a rival school's hockey team. Logan knew who they were talking about. He had watched them when they played them last time. Logan was really into hockey. He loved it, but he never tried out for the team. He was too scared of not making the team, and Dak had talked him out of it saying he wouldn't have time for the musical if he made the team.

"If you ask me he sucks on defense and his offence is no better," Logan said.

"What?" Kendall asked.

"I watched you the last time you guys played them and the guy you are talking about sucks, the best thing about him is slap shots," Logan said.

"You know what we're talking about?" James asked.

"I love hockey, I've watched you guys platy and I watch the NHL. I'm not a great player, but I'm decent. I didn't try out because I have other things to worry about," Logan said.

"Well what about their goalie?" Kendall asked looking at Logan.

"He couldn't stop the puck to save his life, the few he managed to stop were just pure luck," Logan said.

"I told you I wasn't the only one who thought so," Kendall said sticking his tongue out at James who only rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, but their forwards are like trains coming at you," James said.

"Yeah, but they're slow as hell on turning," Logan said, "they only know how to go one direction," he said.

"That is true they do seem to have a hard time turning around," Kendall said thoughtfully.

"All you have to do is fake forward go left or right around them and you have them beat," Logan said.

"Wow that is really good advice," Kendall said.

"Diamond," Mr. Rocque yelled.

"Mr. Rocque," James shot back while standing up.

"Go to the supply closet and see what is taking Dak so long with the paint I asked him to get me," Mr. Rocque said.

"Do I have to?" James asked.

"Just go," Mr. Rocque said. James groaned and left. Logan laughed and shook his head.

"He'll be sending someone else to go see what's taking them so long only to find them fighting," Logan said.

"Yeah," Kendall said laughing. The two continued to paint. "I didn't know you were into hockey Logie," Kendall said after awhile.

"There's a lot you don't know about me," Logan said blushing at the nickname Kendall used. He still wasn't used to it, but he liked it. No one had given him a nickname like that. Sure, he had been called nicknames before, but none of them resonated with him like Kendall's did. There was just something about the way Kendall said it. "So, are they the next team you're playing?" Logan asked.

"Yeah, if we beat them we make it to state," Kendall said nodding his head.

"That's good," Logan said, "you beat them before, so you can do it again," he said.

"Yeah," Kendall said moving closer to Logan again. Logan smiled as they continued to paint. Logan looked over at Kendall who was scratching his nose. He got paint on his face which caused Logan to laugh. "What?" Kendall asked.

"You just got paint all over you're nose," Logan said. Kendall looked down crossed eyes at his nose and started laughing.

"What do you know I do," he said. He looked sneakily up at Logan. "Well if we're being honest you have some on you're face as well," Kendall said.

"What? Where?" Logan asked.

"Here," Kendall said taking his paint brush and swiping it across Logan's cheek. Logan's jaw dropped and his eyes went wide as Kendall fell into a fit of laughter.

"That was so not cool," Logan said grabbing his paint brush and smearing is across Kendall's nose. The two stared at one another before they started to smear paint over one another laughing.

"Boys," Mr. Rocque said interrupting them. The two froze and looked up at the big man. Logan stood up.

"I-uh," he said.

"Just go get cleaned up," Mr. Rocque said. The two nodded and left the auditorium with matching grins. They made their way to the nearest bathroom to wash themselves off.

-Big-Time-Rush-

James sighed as he walked down the hall to the supply closet where Dak was supposed to be. He didn't really want to do this. He hated Dak and Dak hated him. He hated Dak for one reason though, and that was because Dak seemed to hate him for some reason. He didn't know why, but Dak seemed to really hate him for some reason. James approached the supply closet where Dak was. He saw the door was open and Dak was searching for something.

"Hey, Mr. Rocque sent me to see what's taking so long," James said.

"I can't find the paint the asking me to get,' Dak said standing up. His face fell when he saw James. "Why'd he send you?" he asked.

"I have no idea," James said, "but since we're here I need to talk to you about something?" he said.

"What?" Dak asked looking at James.

"Look Kendall likes Logan, and I am sure he feels the same way," James said.

"I can tell you he does," Dak said, "don't tell me you want to help hook them up," he said.

"Oh god no," James said, "look if Kendall's dating Logan he won't be focused and we'll lose our next game and if Logan's dating Kendall he won't be focused on your play thing," he said.

"It's a musical," Dak said rolling his eyes.

"Whatever," James said, "my point is them dating won't be a good thing for us. We can't afford to lose a game right now being this close to going to state and you're gonna need Logan one hundred percent focus on the musical," he said. Dak looked at James for a second. He seemed to be thinking James' words over.

"You're right," Dak said, "but if they get together on their own I am not gonna break them up," he said.

"Come on Dak, be practical here," James said, "Logan won't be focused on the musical if he's thinking about Kendall and vice versa for Kendall," he said.

"I am sensing you're not being fully honest with me, but we do need Logan one hundred percent focused on the musical," Dak said looking at the ground. "I guess you can count me in," he said.

"Good, now what did Mr. Rocque ask you to come get?" James asked.

"Black paint but I can't find it," Dak said turning around.

"You mean like that," James said pointing to a paint jug a few feet in front of Dak. Dak looked and face palmed.

"I can't believe I didn't see that," he muttered as he grabbed the paint and started back down the hall with James behind him laughing.

"Wow how blind are you?" James asked.

"Shut it Diamond," Dak said, "just because I agreed to help you it doesn't mean I don't still hate you," he said as he turned the corner. James sighed and shook his head. He followed Dak back to the auditorium. He noticed Kendall and Logan were gone.

"Where did Kendall and Logan go?" he asked.

"They went to the bathroom to wash the paint off their faces," Camille answered.

"Paint?" James asked.

"They got into a paint fight," Lucy said.


	4. Chapter 4: Just a Kiss

**I would like to thank,**_ btrlover21, Rhett9, rawbbles, MythoBoy, BTRKogan, Logan Henderson Is Mine, Ieeerr, xbigtimerusherx, and ThingsLeftBehind _**for all your lovely reviews. **

**Also I would like to tell you I am a part of a contest that is running called Big Time Slash Awards. The nominations are in and now you can vote on the profile BTRSlash. The link is in my profile. More Categories will be up soon. **

**Chapter 4: Just a Kiss**

Kendall looked at himself in the mirror as he washed the paint from his face. Logan was standing next to him doing the same thing.

"That was fun," Logan said, "and it'll be worth him probably yelling at us when we get back," he said looking over at Kendall.

"Yeah," Kendall said laughing slightly.

"It's your fault though," Logan said, "if you hadn't started it we wouldn't have-" he started.

"Had fun?" Kendall cut him off.

"Have gotten in trouble, but that too," Logan said blushing slightly. Kendall laughed again. Logan looked over at Kendall. He didn't know what it was about the blonde, but he was getting him to open up a little. He was really enjoying the time he had with the blonde over the last week. He knew once his detention was over he would never get a chance like this again. He had blown it last week, but now he had another chance again. He would never get another chance like this again.

The two finished scrubbing their faces and Logan moved to grab another paper towel he had set on the sink at the same time Kendall did. Their hands touched. Logan quickly pulled his hand back and they locked eyes.

"That was really fun Logie," Kendall said.

"Yeah, it was," Logan said blushing.

"You're cute when you blush," Kendall said smiling causing Logan to blush an even deeper shade of red. Kendall laughed and moved closer to Logan. Logan took a chance and leaned in and pressed his lips to Kendall's lips. They stood there for a moment with their lips pressed together. Logan was the first to pull back. He looked at Kendall. He wanted to kiss him again. The door opened and Logan took a step back from Kendall. He looked to the door and saw Dak standing there.

"Come on Logan, Rocque is letting us go home and you're my ride," Dak said.

"Ok, I am almost done getting the paint off my face I'll be right out," Logan said turning back to the mirror. Logan grabbed another paper towel and started on the last of the paint that was on his face. He turned the hot water on and washed his hands. The steam from the sink started to fog the mirror.

"Logan," Kendall said.

"That was fun," Logan said turning and walking to the door. "You missed some paint by the way," Logan said as he walked out the door.

Kendall stood there in shock for a moment before he turned to the mirror and noticed something on the mirror in front of the sink Logan had used. He saw Logan had written something on the mirror. There written on the mirror was, _555-5365. _Kendall looked at it for a moment before he realized what it was. It was Logan's number. Kendall quickly pulled his phone out and saved the number in his contacts. He would have to call the brunette later.

Kendall pocket his phone before wiping the number off the mirror. He finished washing his hands and walked out of the bathroom and saw James walking down the hall.

"Come on we can go," James said.

"I know," Kendall said as he walked past James. He made his way to the parking lot with James behind him.

"So what's this I hear about a paint fight?" James asked as he stopped by the passengers side of Kendall's car. Kendall froze before opening his door.

"It was nothing, he laughed at me for getting paint on myself so I put paint on him and he did it back," Kendall said shrugging. He opened his car door and James got in as well.

"Camille and Lucy said you two were flirting," James said.

"We were not flirting," Kendall said rolling his eyes.

"Really?" James asked, "you were not flirting with the guys you've been crushing on for a few years," he asked.

"Maybe to some it seemed that way, but it wasn't," Kendall said as he started his car.

"Oh come on Kendall, you are enjoying our punishment," James said.

"So what if I am," Kendall said, "did you ever stop to think that I might like helping," he asked.

"Oh my god listen to yourself," James said, "that is what's gonna cause us to lose this Friday's game," he said.

"Oh my god listen to yourself," Kendall said, "Do you realize how close minded you sound?" he asked as he pulled up next to the curb outside of James' mother's house.

"Look, all I am saying is we need you one hundred percent focused on winning this next game," James said as he opened his door.

"And I will be," Kendall said, "don't worry," he said. James shook his head and shut the door as he walked away. Kendall sighed and drove home. He didn't know what to do about James. He had been so close to kissing Logan again though, but Dak had to interrupt. Then again Logan did leave him his number. He would have to call him when he got home.

Kendall arrived home and ran inside barely saying hello to his mother and Katie before he ran up to his room. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and opened his contacts. He sat there for awhile debating on whether or not to call the brunette. He wasn't sure what to do. He was scared. He didn't want to read too much into things and then get shot down.

-Big-Time-Rush-

Logan made his way outside to his car. He saw Dak waiting for him, a knowing smile on his face. He knew what Dak was thinking and he didn't want to talk about it right now. He just wanted to go home and wait for Kendall to either call or text him.

"Did I interrupt a moment," Dak asked.

"No," Logan said as he got into his car with Dak doing the same.

"Oh come on," Dak said looking at Logan, "you couldn't have been more obvious with the way you practically jumped back when I came in," he said.

"There was no moment," Logan insisted as he started driving home.

"There was a moment," Dak said.

"Was not," Logan said.

"Was," Dak said.

"Ok fine, there was," Logan said, "but now I'll never know what would've happened because of you," he said.

"Well I am sorry," Dak said, "I had no way of knowing and you hesitate too much," he said.

"I can't help it," Logan said, "I am scared that he doesn't like me back and he'll like punch me if I push it," he said.

"You are such a chicken," Dak said shaking his head.

"I gave him my number," Logan said.

"Well, after you left I washed my hands and the water fogged the mirror and I wrote my number on it and told him he missed a spot," Logan said, "I kind of hope he saw it," he said biting at his nail as he stopped at a red light.

"So what are you hoping he'll do?" Dak asked.

"Call me, or text me," Logan said, "I want to spend time with him outside of his detention," he said as the light turned green and he started driving again.

"You are so desperate," Dak said laughing.

"Shut up or you're walking home from here," Logan threatened.

"Sorry," Dak said quickly putting his hands up in surrender. The rest of the ride home was spent in silence. The two got out of the car and made their way inside. They said hello to their parents and made their way to the kitchen for dinner. Logan hoped Kendall wouldn't call him while he was eating. After they finished they washed their dishes and made their way up to their rooms to work on their homework.

Logan was sitting at his desk with his phone sitting in front of him as he worked. He was starting to think maybe Kendall hadn't seen his number. He was about to give up all hope when his cell phone rang. He grabbed his phone and saw a unknown number. He answered it.

"Hello," he said.

"Logan," came Kendall's smooth voice.

"Kendall," Logan said smiling, "I was starting to think you weren't gonna call," he said as he leaned back in his chair.

"You were waiting for my call?" Kendall asked.

"No, but I was hoping you'd see my number," Logan said shyly.

"So, is there a reason you'd left me your number like that?" Kendall asked. Logan blushed and swallowed the lump forming in his throat.

"Kendall, the truth is I kind of like you," Logan said biting his lip.

"Oh," Kendall said.

"I know, you probably hate me now," Logan started.

"That was a good oh dork," Kendall said laughing, "I like you too," he said.

"You do?" Logan asked slowly.

"Yes, I just wasn't sure if you liked me," Kendall admitted.

"I thought the same thing actually," Logan said letting out a sigh of relief. He stood up from his desk and walked over to his bed. "Well if we both like one another why don't we go out on a date," Logan said feeling bold.

"I'd like that," Kendall said.

-Big-Time-Rush-

Dak was in his room, which was next door to Logan's. He was listening to Logan talk to Kendall. He knew this was wrong, but they were talking about going on a date. Dak had to call James and let him know. He pulled his cell phone out and found James' number in his contacts list. James had given him his number for something like this. Dak moved over to his bed which was on the other side of the room as he hit the call button.

"Hello?" James said.

"As much as I rather be talking to anyone but you I just wanted to let you know Logan gave Kendall his number and they are talking about going on a date," Dak said.

"What!" James asked.

"I am not repeating myself," Dak said.

"We can't let them go on a date," James said, "that will kill Kendall's rep and your theater dork will forget all about the theater and put all his time into Kendall," James said.

"I know that," Dak said, "you told me all of this earlier," he said annoyed.

"We have to stop that date from happening," James said.

"What you propose we do oh dumb one?" Dak asked.

"We - did you just call me dumb?" James asked.

"Of the boot fits," Dak said.

"I am gonna ignore that," James said.

"Well, what are we gonna do?" Dak asked. He felt bad about this, but it was for the best. Logan needed to be focused on the musical. He knew Logan would hate him if he found out what he was doing. He did not want Logan to find out he was behind this. He didn't want Logan to hate him.

"I don't know," James said, "when are they planning to go out?" he asked.

"This weekend," Dak said.

"Give me a day to figure things out and I'll let you know," James said.

"I don't know why we have to do this," Dak said, "I mean why can't you just be happy for Kendall," he said.

"I am happy for him, I just need him focused on the game," James said, "he's been off lately because all he can think about is Logan," he said.

"Fine, fine," Dak said, "just text me when you come up with something dumb one," he said.

"Enough with the name calling," James said annoyed.

"Get smarter and I wouldn't have to call you dumb," Dak said before hanging up. He sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose. He hated James so much, and more so now that he was trying to tear Kendall and Logan apart, but as much as he hated to admit it James was right. Kendall and Logan needed to focus on hockey and the musical. Dak sighed as he set his phone aside.

-Big-Time-Rush-

Kendall was smiling as he walked to his locker the next morning. He couldn't help it. He had a date with Logan this weekend. He had been waiting for this moment for so long. He was excited and no one was going to bring him down. Kendall was walking up to his locker when he spotted Carlos at his locker.

"Hey Carlitos," Kendall said walking over to the Latino.

"Hey Kendall," Carlos said turning to look at Kendall.

"You'll never guess what happened to me last night," Kendall said excitedly.

"What?" Carlos asked.

"I got Logan's number and we talked and we have a date this weekend," Kendall said proudly.

"Nice," Carlos said, "so I take it Jo's advice worked," he asked.

"Kind of," Kendall said.

"Well, I am happy for you man," Carlos said clapping Kendall on the back. "just don't let James know," he said.

"Wasn't planning on it," Kendall said.

"So, you guys coming to practice today?" Carlos asked.

"Yeah, and tomorrow as well," Kendall said, "we worked something out with Mr. Rocque," Kendall said.

"Nice," Carlos said. He shut his locker and they both walked over to Kendall's locker. They started to talk about hockey when James joined them.

-Big-Time-Rush-

Logan was giddy as he walked into school that morning. He walked with Dak to his locker. Camille and Lucy were already waiting for him. The two girls looked at Logan confused.

"What's with him?" Lucy asked.

"He's got a date this weekend," Dak said shaking his head.

"With Kendall?" Camille asked.

"Of course," Logan said grabbing his books for his morning classes. "Who else would I go out with?" he asked.

"No one," Lucy said, "you've had an unhealthy obsession with Kendall since seventh grade," she said.

"Shut up," Logan said blushing. He shut his locker and walked away from his friends and to their homeroom as the bell rang. The other three followed him. They walked into the class and saw Kendall, James, and Carlos all ready there in their usual seats in back. Logan caught Kendall's eye as he sat down in front. They both smiled and turned away from the other. Logan knew Kendall didn't want James knowing about them yet, because James didn't want them dating. Kendall had told him James was just obsessed with keeping his image up.

"So, Logan," Camille said getting Logan's attention.

"Yes Camille," Logan said giving her most of his attention.

"What are you going to be doing on this date of yours?" Camille asked.

"I don't know," Logan said, "maybe a movie or something like that," he said.

"Lame," Lucy said.

"I don't care what we do really," Logan said, "just as long as I get to be with him and maybe even a kiss," he said dreamily.

"Well, you deserve this," Lucy said.

"Yeah after wanting him for so long," Camille said.

"Yeah," Dak agreed.

Logan smiled at his friends. He was glad they were happy for him. He was really looking forward to this date. He honestly didn't care what he and Kendall did. He just wanted to spend some time with the blonde. He wanted to kiss the blonde again.

-Big-Time-Rush-

A few days later, it was Thursday. Logan was getting excited about his date with Kendall on Saturday. Dak and James had been coming up with a plan. They were going to do it today if things ran smoothly. Dak didn't want to though. He wanted out of this. He didn't want to hurt Logan. He just wanted him to be happy. Dak made his way to the boys locker room. Some of the hockey team had spent lunch time on the ice. Dak and seen Kendall and Carlos skipped out though. Now was his chance to talk to James. He walked into the locker room as saw several members of the hockey team in several different states of dress. Dak ignored them and the yelling at him to leave until he found James. James was in nothing but his a pair of jeans.

"Diamond," Dak said getting his attention.

"What are you doing here Zevon?" James asked.

"I want out," Dak said, "I can't hurt Logan," he said.

"Oh grow up," James said, "heartbreak is a part of life," he said.

"Logan really likes Kendall and I am not gonna stop this from happening," Dak said.

"Whether you're in or not I am still doing this," James said, "and if you're not there to help Logan could get hurt really bad," he said.

"Why do you not want them to get together?" Dak asked, "are you scared of losing you're best friend?" he asked.

"No," James said quickly.

"You are," Dak said, "it all makes sense now," he said.

"That is not it at all," James said shaking his head.

"It is," Dak said, "you don't want to lose Kendall," he said.

"Either you help or I'll make sure Logan gets the worse deal here," James said.

"Try me," James said.

"And here I was starting to think you had a heart," Dak said shaking his head. "Just tell me what you need me to do later," he said as he walked away.

Dak walked out of the locker room. He had been starting to think maybe he had James pegged wrong, but he was wrong. James was just a jerk who cared about his rep more than he did about anything else. He was only worried about being popular. Dak made his way to his locker. He grabbed his bag and turned around and saw Logan standing behind him. He smiled weakly at him.

"Hey Logan," Dak said slowly.

"Why'd you leave in such a hurry?" Logan asked.

"No reason," Dak said shrugging as he started down the hall for his next class.

"Dak, you've been acting really weird lately," Logan said.

"No I haven't," Dak said.

"Yes you have," Logan said grabbing his arm and stopping him. "is it because I have a date with Kendall?" he asked.

"What?" Dak asked confused, "no I am happy for you," he said.

"Well, you have a weird way of showing it," Logan said, "are you worried that I'll be spending more time with him and less with you and the others?" he asked.

"OK fine, yes that's it," Dak said.

"Dak that will never happen," Logan said smiling at Dak. "no one could stop me from spending time with you, you're my step brother and we live together," he said. Dak rolled his eyes and laughed at Logan.

"Besides we have the musical coming up and I am gonna need help with my lines," Logan said smiling.

"You are so sure you'll get the part," Dak said smiling.

"Well I was the best," Logan said cockily.

"You wish," Dak said as they started down the hall again.

-Big-Time-Rush-

"James you are so annoying," Kendall said.

"Why did you lie to me?" James asked.

"Because I didn't want you freaking out at me," Kendall said annoyed. He wasn't sure how James had found out about him and Logan, but he did.

"Kendall, we can't afford you not being focused this close to the big game," James said, "we need you one hundred percent focused," he said.

"I am one hundred percent focused," Kendall said.

"No you're not," James said, "as long as you're making kissy face with Logan you are thinking about him," he said.

"I am not," Kendall said annoyed.

"Kendall, don't be dumb," Jett said, "as soon as you go on that date the team will come second," he said.

"I am not being dumb," Kendall said annoyed, "look guys it was just a kiss," he said looking around at the team. They were all bombarding him with shouts.

"Just a kiss?" James asked.

"Yes, it meant nothing," Kendall said, "guys if you don't know that I'll put my all into the game then you don't know me," he said.

"We just thought," James started.

"I thought you guys were my friends," Kendall cut him off. He didn't notice Jett who was recording him with his phone.

"We thought you were into theater now," James said.

"Theater means nothing to me," Kendall said annoyed, "it's just detention and after it's done I'll move on. I'll forget about it. Logan means nothing to me, and I'll forget about him too, I'll go out with you guys and we will win together," he said. He walked away from them to his locker to get ready for practice. He didn't notice Carlos was nowhere to be seen or that Jett handed James his phone back.

-Big-Time-Rush-

Logan was in the auditorium after school. Kendall had to be at practice since they had their last game before state tomorrow. Logan missed spending time with him the last few days, but he understood that he had other things he needed to do. Besides Kendall would call him after he got out of practice. Lucy and Camille were off to the side talking and giggling every now and then. Logan then noticed Dak was no where to be seen.

"Guys, where Dak?" Logan asked looking around for Dak.

"Uh," they said slowly.

"He took off after chem.," Camille said.

"That was ten minutes ago," Logan said. He was wondering what Dak was up to. He stood up and started for the door.

"Where are you going?" Camille asked.

"To look for Dak," Logan said.

"Beats sitting around here," Lucy said jumping up and joining him. Camille hung back in the auditorium. "Any idea where to look for him?" Lucy asked.

"Nope," Logan said. The two decided to text Dak and see where he was. They didn't need to get an answer as they heard Dak's cell phone ringing in a closet down the hall. They both looked at one another before walking to the closet. Logan looked at Lucy as she opened the door.

There inside the closet they saw Dak. He wasn't alone though. James was in there too and they both seemed to be attached at the lips.

"Oh my god," Lucy said. The two sprang apart and looked at Logan and Lucy shocked.


	5. Chapter 5: Tension

**I would like to thank,**_ , Rhett9, btrlover21, Gabby, Logan Henderson Is Mine, xbigtimerusherx, MythoBoy, RocKath Girl,and rawbbles _**for all your lovely reviews. **

**Also I would like to tell you I am a part of a contest that is running called Big Time Slash Awards. The nominations are in and now you can vote on the profile BTRSlash. The link is in my profile. More Categories will be up soon. **

**Chapter 5: Tension**

Dak was pacing back and forth outside the auditorium. He was waiting for James to text him. James said he would get Kendall to say something that would make him not want to go on a date with Kendall. Dak bit his lip as he waited. His phone finally rang and he checked the text message. He didn't open it. He knew it was probably bad. He didn't know if he could hurt Logan. Dak pocketed his phone before walking down the hall hoping to catch James in the locker room. He walked into the locker room and saw it was empty. He did find James at his locker getting ready to change. Dak took a deep breath and walked over to James.

"I am not showing Logan the video," Dak said before walking away. He made it out of the locker room before James stopped him.

"Dak we had a deal," James said grabbing Dak's arm to stop him from walking.

"I can't do it," Dak said. James pulled Dak along the hall to the janitor's closet and pull him inside and shut the door.

"Dak, we didn't get this far just for you to chicken out," James said.

"Well, Logan is my friend, hell he's my brother, and I don't want to hurt him," Dak said firmly.

"Grow some balls," James said, "it's not like they wouldn't work things out eventually, we just need them focused right now," he said.

"I won't do it," Dak said shaking his head.

"Don't be such a wuss," James said.

"I am not a wuss," Dak said, "I just care about my friends, something you should try," he said.

"I do care about my friends," James said.

"Well, you have a funny way of showing it," Dak said.

"Look, all I need is for Kendall to be focused on hockey right now and you need Logan focused on the musical," he said.

"I don't care about that anymore," Dak said, "I care too much about Logan to take away his happiness," he said.

"I am not saying to keep them apart forever, just long enough to have them focused," James said.

"I don't think that's why you're doing this," Dak said stepping closer to James. "I think you don't want them together because you want what they have, happiness," he said. They stared at one another. James looked like he wanted to hit Dak.

Then before he knew what was happening James grabbed Dak by the back of his neck and crashed their lips together. Dak moved his lips with James' and wasn't surprised when James' tongue forced it's way into his mouth. Dak parted his lips and met James halfway. Dak's arms came to rest on James' shoulder while James hands fell onto Dak's hips. The kiss progressively became more sloppy. Until the broke momentarily for air and then Dak dove right back in attaching his lips to James again. They moved their tongues together in harmony not fighting for dominance or anything like that. They just stood there sliding their tongues together.

Dak was so lost in what was going on he didn't hear his cell phone ring. He was too caught up in the moment and was James. Neither of them heard the door open, but they did however hear the gasps behind them.

"Oh my god," a voice said. The two sprang apart and turned to see Logan and Lucy standing there staring at them shocked. The four were silent for the longest time before James remembered he had hockey practice. He took off running for the locker room not looking back.

"What was that?" Logan asked staring at Dak.

"We have work to do," Dak said walking past Logan and Lucy. He didn't know what had come over him. He had willingly kissed back though. He didn't want to think about it at the moment. He walked to the auditorium in a slight daze with Logan and Lucy behind him asking him questions. Dak just ignored them until they reached the auditorium. "Will you two shut up?" he asked annoyed.

"Dak, what the hell was that?" Logan asked.

"Nothing," Dak said, "it was just a stupid kiss," he said as he walked into the auditorium where everyone was already working. Mr. Rocque spotted them.

"You're late," he said.

"Sorry sir, we got held up," Dak said as he walked up to the stage and started working alone. Logan and Lucy followed him. "Don't you guys have other things to do than bother me?" he asked. Logan and Lucy backed off.

"What's with you?" Camille asked.

"He kissed James," Lucy said.

"I did not," Dak said turning on them, "he kissed me there is a difference," he said.

"Dak calm down," Logan said.

"No, you guys are making a big deal out of nothing," Dak said, "the cocky jerk cornered me and kissed me," he said.

"Didn't look like you wanted it to stop," Lucy said.

"I was stunned," Dak said defensively. "He kissed me and it meant nothing," he said.

"Dak," Logan said slowly.

"What?" Dak asked turning to Logan.

"Do you like James?" Logan asked looking at Dak.

"What?" Dak asked shocked that Logan would assume such a thing. "No, he's an idiot," he said.

"That's not what I meant," Logan said, "are you attracted to James?" he asked.

"No," Dak said again, "he's an idiot who thinks he all that when he's not," he said turning away from Logan, Lucy, and Camille. "I am done with this conversation," he added as he started working. Dak didn't know what to think about what had happened in the janitor's closet.

-Big-Time-Rush-

James ran into the locker room and saw Carlos changing. He walked over to his stuff and started to get ready to go out onto the ice.

"What are you still doing getting ready?" Carlos asked.

"I could ask you the same thing," James said.

"I had a doctor's appointment and I told coach I was going to be late," Carlos said, "now why do you look all flustered and what not?" he asked looking James up and down.

"I don't know what you're talking about," James said as he changed.

"You were making out with a girl," Carlos said.

"No," James said honestly.

"A guy?" Carlos asked grinning.

"Hardly," James said.

"Who was it?" Carlos asked.

"No one," James said, "and drop it," he said. Carlos looked at James as James put his helmet on. They finished changing in silence. They both moved out and onto the ice. James get yelled at for taking his time.

James managed to make it through practice, but he was distracted. He was thinking about what had happened between him and Dak. He didn't know what had come over him. Sure he thought Dak was attractive, but he couldn't like him. Dak seemed to hate him for some reason. He didn't understand why. Sure he liked Dak, but he knew nothing would come out of the kiss. Dak would probably yell at him tomorrow or something. He didn't know what to expect.

After the team was dismissed James slowly made his way back to the locker room. He changed and showered and made his way back to his bag. Kendall and Carlos were there changing as well.

"Carlitos tells me you were with someone before practice," Kendall said as he pulled his jeans on.

"Carlos should really mind his own business," James said as he slipped his underwear on.

"So you annoy me and then you go hook up with someone?" Kendall asked.

"I did not hook up with anyone," James said, "Carlos is an idiot," he said.

"I am not," Carlos said as he pulled his shirt over his head.

"So who was it?" Kendall asked James.

"No one," James said. He did not want to talk about it. He knew Dak wouldn't want him too. He probably should just to annoy Dak, but he wasn't that kind of guy. He didn't want to embarrass Dak. It would only make Dak hate him more. He didn't need to fuel Dak's hate anymore.

"Come on it was someone," Carlos said.

"It was no one," James said shaking his head. They finished changing and James grabbed his bag and turned to Kendall. "You ready to go?" he asked.

"Yeah, let's go," Kendall said. The two left the locker room bidding good bye to Carlos.

James was thinking about Dak again. He didn't know what had come over him. He had always been so cool about keeping himself in check. There was just something about Dak that made him lose it. Normally he let it out in snippy remarks and snraky comments. James sighed as he walked out to Kendall's car behind the blonde.

-Big-Time-Rush-

Dak was walking down the hall alone. It was before the last hour of the day and Dak had avoided Logan, Camille, and Lucy all day because they wanted to talk about James. Dak was also avoiding James. He didn't want to talk to James. He didn't want to even think about the taller teen.

Dak sighed as he shook his head. He couldn't stop thinking about what Logan had asked him yesterday. Did he like James? Was he attracted to him? Dak didn't know what to think. He hated James. James was a self centered jerk. He only cared about himself and how many people he could get with. He was everything Dak hated. He was the complete opposite of Dak. Dak stopped walking as it dawned on him. He was attracted to James.

Dak shook his head and started walking. He looked ahead and saw James at his locker alone. Dak shook his head and tried to walk past him with out being noticed.

"Dak," James said.

"What?" Dak asked coldly

"Look, I just wanted to talk about yesterday," James said.

"Nothing happened yesterday," Dak said quickly, "There is nothing to talk about," he said.

"Ok then," James said slowly. "Just so you know I didn't tell anyone," he said.

"Well there's nothing to tell," Dak said.

"Come on Dak don't be dumb," James said.

"I am not dumb," Dak said, "nothing happened," he said firmly.

"Fine if that's what you want to do then nothing happened," James said turning and walking away.

Dak stood there watching the pretty boy walk away. He didn't know what to think. Why did James want to talk about it. Did he want to rub it Dak's face. Dak shook his head and made his way to his class. He walked into the room and took his seat in back next to Camille and Logan.

"Cutting it a little close aren't we," Camille asked.

"I got held up," Dak said shrugging.

"Dak we have to talk about this sooner or later," Logan said.

"There is nothing to talk about," Dak said looking ahead at the teacher who had started a lecture.

-Big-Time-Rush-

Logan was sitting in the auditorium. Tonight was the big game. It was the game that determined whether the hockey team went to state. Logan wanted to go to the game to support Kendall. They just had to finish a backdrop and they could go. Logan was too excited and only making things worse to Lucy and Camille told him to sit down. Logan never being one to argue he sat down.

"Come on guys," Logan said.

"We're almost done," Camille said laughing.

"So are you guys coming then?" Logan asked Camille and Lucy.

"Yeah," Lucy said.

"Why not," Camille said nodding her head.

"Dak you're coming too," Logan said.

"I don't want to," Dak said.

"Too bad," Logan said, "you are not going to sit home and mope about something that didn't happen," he said.

"Logan I am not in the mood," Dak started.

"Well too bad," Logan said, "I already called home and said we were both going to the game," he said.

"Fine," Dak said.

"Good," Logan said.

Logan sat on the floor bouncing slightly. He was excited. He wanted to surprise Kendall by showing up to support him. He usually went to games until the musical started, but he was making an exception. A while later the other three finished painting and the four got ready to leave. They walked out to Logan's car together and tossed their bags in and got in.

"So, when does the game start?" Camille asked.

"Half hour minutes," Logan said as he started his car. He drove them to the ice rink where the game was with ten minutes to spare. The made their way inside and paid to get in and found their seats behind the team.

"How do you think they'll do?" Camille asked Logan.

"Hopefully Kendall listens to me and take my advice and if he does then they stand a fair chance of winning," Logan said.

The team came out onto the ice and everyone cheered. Logan spotted Kendall who was talking to either James or Carlos. He looked to the stands when someone pointed at him. Logan saw Kendall smile and waved at him. The game started and the four cheered the guys on and screamed with the big crowd.

-Big-Time-Rush-

After the game Logan, Dak, Camille, and Lucy were waiting for Kendall. Logan had gotten a text from him and asked him to wait for him. He wanted to talk to him. Camille, Lucy, and Dak were talking to some of their other friends that had come to the game. Logan was standing away from them watching them for a moment when a pair of hands covered his eyes.

"Guess who," a familiar voice said in his ear. Logan's smiled.

"The extremely hot guy I have a date with tomorrow," Logan asked pulling the hands from his eyes and turning around. "Oh I'm right," he said.

"Hey," Kendall said smiling, "I am glad you came," he said as he grabbed Logan's hand and led him away from everyone and down an empty hallway.

"I wouldn't miss it," Logan said smiling at Kendall.

"Logan what are we?" Kendall asked.

"I don't know," Logan said, "I was thinking we'd figure it out tomorrow night," he said.

"Sounds like a plan," Kendall said grinning. "there's something I've been wanting to do since the other day though," he said.

"What?" Logan asked.

"I kind of want another kiss," Kendall said blushing slightly.

"Me too," Logan said his cheeks dusting pink as well. Logan stepped closer to Kendall. Kendall leaned down and pressed his lips to Logan's. Logan moved his lips with Kendall's and just got caught up in the moment. They parted too soon for Logan's liking. "We should probably wait until tomorrow to do that again," Logan said.

"Yeah," Kendall said.

"I think we should go," Logan said, "I gave Dak, Camille, and Lucy a ride here," he said.

"So I'll see you tomorrow night then?" Kendall asked, "at six?" he asked.

"Yeah," Logan said smiling. They both walked back down the hall. They turned the corner and saw Dak and James at each others throats.

"I am getting really tired of this," Logan said.

"You are a self centered jerk," Dak yelled.

"Says the guys who judges everyone himself," James said, "you don't even know me," he said annoyed.

"I don't have to," Dak said, "I already know you're a self centered jerk who doesn't care about anyone but himself and his stupid rep," he said.

"You are worse then me with the way you judge people before you even get to know them," James shot back.

"I don't judge people," Dak said angrily.

"Bull shit," James said.

"God you are so annoying," Dak said.

"Judgmental theater geek," James yelled at Dak.

"Self-centered jerk," Dak said stepping up to James.

"Do you want to kiss me as bad as I want to kiss you right now?" James asked.

"I'm surprised you even had to ask," Dak said grabbing the collar of James' shirt and pulling him in for a kiss. Everyone in the hall gasped.

"I did not see that coming," Kendall said.

"I did," Logan said, "especially after last night," he said as he watched the two.

"He kissed Dak last night?" Kendall asked shocked.

"Yeah," Logan said.


	6. Chapter 6: A Date

**I would like to thank,**_ btrlover21, Gabby, Logan Henderson Is Mine, rawbbles, Rhett9, xbigtimerusherx, RocKath Girl, randomwriterssummit, and MythoBoy _**for all your lovely reviews. **

****Ok so today is my birthday, so yeah leave me reviews. Those would be the best b-day presents you guys could give me. **Also I would like to tell you I am a part of a contest that is running called Big Time Slash Awards. The nominations are in and now you can vote on the profile BTRSlash. The link is in my profile. More Categories will be up soon. **

**Chapter 6: A Date**

Logan, Camille, and Lucy were all looking at Dak who had he head against the window. They didn't know what to say to him and Dak wasn't talking. Logan dropped Camille and Lucy off and started for home. He didn't know what to do about what happened with James. Dak had been the one to run off this time. He just left James there without a single word.

"Dak," Logan said.

"I don't want to talk about it," Dak said.

"You can't pretend this one didn't happen," Logan said.

"I never said that," Dak snapped.

"I know that," Logan said, "I want to talk about this though," he said.

"Fine, I am attracted to James," Dak said annoyed, "I think he's super hot, but we could never date because he's a jerk," he said turning to look at Logan.

"Now we're getting somewhere," Logan said.

"I hate his personality, but his looks just-" Dak said slowly.

"In other words you want him because he's hot," Logan said, "maybe there's more to James than you think," he said.

"Doubtful," Dak said.

"Come on Dak don't be so judgmental," Logan said.

"Not you too," Dak sighed.

"I hate to break it to you, but you are kind of judgmental," Logan said as he pulled into their driveway. They both got out of the car.

"I am not," Dak said.

"You are too," Logan said as they walked into the house.

"I am not," Dak said.

"Fine let's ask mom and dad," Logan said grabbing Dak's arm and pulling him down the hall to the living room where their parents, Joanna and David, were sitting.

"Mom, dad," Logan said getting their attention.

"Oh, hey boys how was the game?" Joanna asked smiling at them.

"Fun, we won," Logan said, "but I have a question," he said.

"What?" David asked.

"Am I judgmental?" Dak asked.

"Kind of," Joanna said nodding her head.

"Yeah," David said nodding as well.

"Told you so," Logan said.

"I am not," Dak said, "you guys are imagining things," he said turning ad walking away from them. Logan shook his head as Dak stormed up the stairs.

"Maybe this will wake him up," Logan said, "the game was great and the team won and they're going to state," he said.

"Well that's good," Joanna said.

"I also still have my date tomorrow night," Logan said looking over at David. David wasn't his biological father, but he was Logan's dad. He knew David was over protective of him and Dak. He liked to meet all their dates before hand.

"When will he be here?" David asked.

"Six," Logan said, "please don't embarrass me," he said.

"I just want to meet the boy," David said.

"No you want to scare him off," Logan said, "but I really like this guy so be nice please," he said.

"I make no promises," David said smiling at Logan who only rolled his eyes.

"I am gonna go try and talk to Dak," Logan said. He turned and left the room before either David or Joanna could question him. Logan walked up to Dak's room and knocked on the door. "Dak," he said.

"It's not locked," Dak said. Logan opened the door and walked into Dak's room. "Am I really that judgmental?" Dak asked.

"It's not that bad, but you are a little judgmental," Logan said.

"I guess I could work on it," Dak said.

"Yeah, and maybe give James a chance," Logan said.

"No way," Dak said, "besides he'd never date someone like me," he said looking down at his hands.

"You'll never know if you never try," Logan said, "he did kiss you first remember?" he asked.

-Big-Time-Rush-

Kendall followed James into his house with Carlos behind him. They were all staying the night at Kendall's because they won the game, but that is not what they were talking about. They were talking about James and Dak's kiss in the hallway. Everyone who had been in the hall had seen. There were a lot players who had seen it and other students.

"I can't believe you," Kendall said, "you make a big deal about me and Logan dating and then you go and kiss his step brother," he said shaking his head. He really could not believe James right now. He had been on Kendall's ass the last few days about him and Logan and then he turned around and does the same thing.

"Can you drop it," James asked annoyed.

"No we can't drop it," Kendall said, "you've been going on and on about how me dating Logan would kill my rep and then you go and basically do the same thing," he said.

"Ok I get it I am a hypocrite," James said, "can we please not talk about this," he said.

"James, he does have a point," Carlos said.

"I know, I was wrong Kendall was right can we drop it now," James asked annoyed as they made their way to the living room. Katie was sitting on the couch watching movies.

"Hey guys," Katie said smiling at them. "The game was fun and nice win," she said.

"Aren't you supposed to be at Sarah's?" Kendall asked.

"Her little brother is sick," Katie said, "but I'll go up to my room," she said standing up.

"You can stay and watch movies with us," James said, "it's not like you haven't seen them before," he said. They were just going to watch mindless horror movies.

"You can stay if you get the snacks," Kendall said.

"Fine," Katie said as she walked out of the room. Kendall turned back to James.

"So why'd you kiss him," Kendall asked.

"Yeah why?" Carlos asked.

"I am done talking about this," James said, "I'm gonna go help Katie while you two get the movies," he said as he walked out of the room. Kendall followed him.

"James I want an answer," Kendall said, "why did you give me shit about Logan and then go and kiss Dak? I thought your rep would never allow you to do something like that," he said.

"Things change," James said, "now go and get the movies and blankets ready," he said as he started down the hallway.

"You like him don't you?" Kendall asked. James froze. Kendall smirked. "That's it isn't it?" he asked smugly.

"Fine, I like Dak, but I know nothing can come from it since he hates me," James said, "can we please stop talking about this now?" he asked.

-Big-Time-Rush-

Logan was pacing back and forth in his room. He had called Kendall last night and warned him about David. He was still worried though. He had no idea what Kendall was planning for their date. He had told him to keep it simple. Logan heard a car pull up outside.

"He's here," Dak said from his doorway scaring him. Logan turned around to glare at Dak before he walked from his room and down stairs. There was a knock at the door. Logan ran down the stair trying to get there before David. He was first.

"Hey," Logan said when he opened the door.

"Hey," Kendall said smiling.

"Logan," Joanna called from the living room.

"Come on my parents want to meet you before we go," Logan said stepping aside for Kendall. Kendall nodded his head and stepped inside.

"So this is your date?" David asked. Logan turned around to face his parents.

"Yes, Kendall this is my step dad David and my mother," Logan said, "Mom, dad this is Kendall," he said.

"It's nice to meet you," Kendall said smiling slightly at them.

"Well you met him now we have to go," Logan said grabbing Kendall's hand and trying to leave.

"So, what are you boys going to be doing tonight?" David asked. Logan stopped and sighed.

"Dinner," Logan said.

"Movie," Kendall said. They looked at one another.

"Dinner and a movie," Logan said, "you know just your usual date," he said.

"Home by eleven," David said.

"I know," Logan said as he grabbed his coat and pulled Kendall out of the house before David could say anything. They both walked down the driveway to Kendall's car. "So what are we really doing?" Logan asked.

"You'll see," Kendall said smiling.

"So we're not really going to a movie?" Logan asked.

"Nope," Kendall said as he got into the driver's seat. Logan followed suit and got in. Logan watched Kendall as he drove.

"I am sorry about David," Logan said.

"He's your dad," Kendall said, "I know he only wants to protect you," he said. Logan nodded his head. They sat in silence until Kendall pulled up outside the ice rink. Logan smiled as he turned to Kendall. "You can skate right?" Kendall asked.

"Don't you get tired of the ice?" Logan asked.

"Nope," Kendall said. "Now can you or can't you," he asked.

"Yes I can skate. I told you that already," Logan said shaking his head as they got out of the car. They both made their way inside. Kendall bought them two pairs of rental skates and they made their way to the benches to get the skates on. Kendall quickly got his on and Logan was right behind him.

"You ready to show me what you can do?" Kendall asked.

"I was born ready," Logan said. They both got out on to the ice. There was only a few others out on the ice. They had a lot of room to themselves. They started skating.

"I'll race ya," Kendall said.

"You're on," Logan said. The two raced each other around the rink with Logan beating Kendall. Logan laughed as he circled around Kendall. "It pays to be smaller and faster," he said looking at Kendall.

"You just got lucky," Kendall said.

"Sure," Logan said laughing. They just skated around and talked for an hour before they grew tired of skating. They got off the ice and returned their skates and made their way out to Kendall's car. Kendall drove them to a nearby park. They got out of the car and started walking.

"That was fun," Logan said as he walked beside Kendall.

"I know," Kendall said. Logan looked over at Kendall for a second before grabbing his hand. Kendall looked over at Logan smiling softly. "So, can I ask you a question?" he asked.

"Sure," Logan said.

"Does Dak like James?" Kendall asked.

"That's an odd question," Logan said.

"Sorry, but last night," Kendall started.

"I know," Logan said, "and I think he might like him if he gives James a change but he's a little too judgmental to let himself open up to James," he said.

"Well James like him," Kendall said, "it took some beating out of him, but I got it out of him," he said.

"James? The friend that's been yelling at you since we agreed to go out?" Logan asked.

"Yep," Kendall said.

"So I guess that makes him a hypocrite then," Logan said.

"That's what I said," Kendall said.

"So they like each other but are too stubborn to tell each other," Logan asked. Kendall nodded his head as they walked through the park. The cold January wind picked up a bit. Logan shivered slightly. Kendall led them down another path that would take them back to his car.

"Some friends we have," Kendall said.

"What do you mean?" Logan asked.

"Do you know what they've been trying to do for the last week?" Kendall asked.

"No," Logan said.

"James talked Dak in to trying to stop us from seeing one another," Kendall said, "James annoyed me until I told him what he wanted to hear," he said.

"How was that suppose to stop us from seeing each other?" Logan asked confused.

"He recorded it with his phone and he was sent it to Dak and Dak back out not wanting to hurt you," Kendall said, "let's just say I'm glad you didn't see the video, not that I meant any of what I said," he said.

"What did you say?" Logan asked curiously.

"Just that you weren't going to get in the way of my ability to play," Kendall said.

"There's more to it than that," Logan said, "you can tell me. I'm a big boy I can handle it," he said.

"Fine," Kendall said, "I told him that you didn't matter and that I'd forget you once I got down with my detention, but I didn't mean it," he said quickly.

"I believe you," Logan said, "I can see it in your eyes that you really like me," he said.

"I do," Kendall said.

"Well that's good because I really like you too," Logan said smiling. He stopped Kendall and looked up at him. He reached up and pulled Kendall down for a kiss as it started snowing. They parted and looked up at the sky for a moment.

"You have amazing timing," Kendall said laughing.

"Shut up and kiss me again," Logan said. Kendall laughed and leaned down and kissed Logan again. Logan placed his hands on the back of Kendall's neck and held him in place as he swiped his tongue out along the blondes lips. Kendall parted his lips and let Logan's tongue into his mouth. Kendall moved his tongue with Logan's. Kendall pulled Logan closer and they continued to kiss. The wind picked up causing them both to shiver. Kendall pulled back form Logan.

"Maybe we should go someplace warmer?" he asked.

"We still have time to catch a movie," Logan said.

"What are we waiting for?" Kendall asked. Logan looked at Kendall before he took off running.

"I'll race ya," Logan yelled over his shoulder.

"Cheater," Kendall yelled as he ran after the brunette. He caught up with Logan and grabbed his arm and pulled him back as he ran ahead.

"That's cheating," Logan called.

"Like what you did wasn't," Kendall asked.

"Nope," Logan said as he raced past the blonde. They both reached the car out of breath.

"I won," they both said together.

"No way," Logan said shaking his head.

"Yes way," Kendall said.

"Tie?" Logan asked.

"Tie," Kendall agreed laughing. Logan moved and gave Kendall a peck on the lips.

"You would've gotten more if you had won," Logan said as he walked around the car and got into the passengers seat.

-Big-Time-Rush-

James paced back and forth in his bedroom. He didn't know what to do. He hadn't really thought about why he kissed Dak. They had spent the week scheming way to stop Kendall and Logan from getting together. James had ultimately come up with the plan, but he and Dak talked a lot. Over that time James had started to fall for the other brunette. He didn't understand why he was falling for Dak. Maybe it was because Dak was the only person to resist him. That had to be the reason. Dak was the only person to resist James ever. James had tried to get him before and Dak always resisted him. James had given up on him until about a week ago when they were working together in the auditorium.

James shook his head. No, he couldn't be with Dak. Sure they had kissed in front of several of their classmates, but that meant nothing. Dak was a theater nerd and he was a jock. They could never mingle. James had been telling Kendall that for the last few weeks. He knew if he tried anything with Dak he's be a big hypocrite. He didn't want that. He would have to just get over his crush on Dak. It's not like Dak liked him that way anyways.

James' cell phone rang bringing him from his thoughts. He walked over to his dresser and grabbed it. He looked at the caller ID and saw it was Carlos. He answered it.

"Hey James," Carlos said.

"Hey man," James said.

"You busy?" Carlos asked.

"Not really," James said, "I am just home alone right now why?" he asked.

"I am bored can I come over?" Carlos asked.

"Sure," James said.

"Great I'll be over soon," Carlos said.

"Kay," James said and he hung up. He tossed his phone on to his bed. He continued to pace around his room. He couldn't get Dak out of his head. He didn't know what to do. He had never felt this way about anyone. He didn't know what to think.

The doorbell brought him from his thoughts. James sighed and made his way down to the front door. He opened and saw Carlos standing there.

"Hey," James said stepping aside.

"Hey," Carlos said as he stepped inside. He took his coat off and hung it on the coat rack by the door.

"Wanna play video games or something?" James asked.

"Sure," Carlos said, "I just need something to do," he said.

"Well let's go to the living room," James said turning and walking down the hall. Carlos took his bots off and followed James. They settled into James' living room to play Left 4 Dead 2 on James' Xbox. After awhile the two grew bored and made their way to the kitchen in search of food.

James' thoughts turned to Dak again now that he and Carlos weren't yelling at one another. James sighed as he grabbed a bag of chips from the cupboard.

"Am I wrong?" James asked.

"About what?" Carlos asked confused.

"Kendall wanting to date Logan," James said, "I mean if he's happy then should he be able to date who he wants," he said.

"This isn't about Kendall is it?" Carlos asked.

"No," James said.

"It's about Dak isn't it?" Carlos asked. James nodded his head as he sat down at the counter and opened the bag of chips in his hands. Carlos sat down next to him.

"What should I do?" James asked, "I mean he hates me," he said.

"I honestly don't know what to tell you," Carlos said, "I mean you're doing exactly what you told Kendall not to do. Something you said you'd never do," he said.

"Don't say it," James said turning to Carlos and glaring at him.

"You're falling in love," Carlos said.

"I am not," James said jumping up, "Love is a myth for people who want to justify having sex," he said.

"James," Carlos said.

"No, I mean it look where it got my parents," James said, "my mom works all the time to get over the heart break of my father leaving her for someone half his age. My mom also doesn't like to look at me because I look so much like my father," he said looking away form Carlos.

"James," Carlos said, "you can't let the way your parents spilt stop you from finding someone who make you happy," he said.

"Love isn't real," James said, "I learned that a long time ago," he said looking down at the counter. Carlos placed an arm around James' shoulder.

"James it's ok to let go," Carlos said, "love isn't a fake as you think. Just because it didn't work out for your parents doesn't mean it won't work for you," he said.

"He doesn't even like me," James said pushing Carlos off him.

"You don't know that," Carlos said.

"Yes I do," James said.

"No you don't," Carlos said, "sure Dak talks a big game of hurting you but last night he didn't seem to be complaining when you were attached at the lips," he said.


	7. Chapter 7: What is Love?

**I would like to thank,**_ Rhett9, RocKath Girl, Logan Henderson Is Mine, bluestring, btrlover21, and rawbbles _**for all your lovely reviews. I want to apologize for those of you who read the last chapter when I mixed it up. I fixed it. **

**Also I would like to tell you I am a part of a contest that is running called Big Time Slash Awards. The nominations are in and now you can vote on the profile BTRSlash. The link is in my profile. More Categories will be up soon. **

**Chapter 7: What is Love?**

Logan smiled as he walked down the hall to his locker. He stopped when he saw Kendall waiting for him. He started walking again a smile on his lips. He reached his locker and stopped next to Kendall.

"Hey," Logan said as he stated opening his locker.

"Hey," Kendall said smiling.

"So have you talked to James?" Logan asked quietly. He grabbed the books he would need for his morning classes.

"No, but Carlos has," Kendall said, "he told me he James likes Dak," he said.

"He does?" Logan asked as he closed his locker.

"I'll talk to you after school about that though," Kendall said.

"Kay," Logan said, "so you know we never talked about what we were on our date," Logan said, "I was kind of hoping we were boyfriends," he said.

"I would love nothing more than that," Kendall said smiling. Logan smiled and leaned in and pecked Kendall on the lips.

"So can I walk you to class boyfriend?" Kendall asked. Logan smiled and nodded his head. Kendall linked his arm with Logan's. Logan smiled as they walked down the hall together. People were giving them weird looks but neither of them cared at the moment. They were just happy being with one another. Kendall let go of Logan's arm before they walked into their homeroom. Dak, Lucy, and Camille were sitting together in the front of the room talking. James and Carlos were in back already as well.

"Sit with me?" Logan asked quietly.

"Sure," Kendall said. He led Logan over to two empty desks in the middle of the room. Their friends all looked at them. The first to move was Camille.

"Why aren't you sitting with us?" Camille asked.

"I didn't think you guys would mind, but I wanted to sit with Kendall and there was only one open seat over there," Logan said looking at her as she sat down next to him.

"You could've asked us to move," Lucy said walking over to them as well.

"What gives Kendall?" Carlos asked, "now that you're dating you're too good for us?" he asked as he sat down in front of the blonde.

"You wish," Kendall said laughing. The five started talking not paying attention to Dak or James who weren't staring at Kendall and Logan but each other. Logan made sure to introduce the girls to Carlos. They started talking while Kendall and Logan talked themselves.

-Big-Time-Rush-

James and Carlos were sitting in their morning study hall with Kendall and Logan. Kendall and Logan were sitting next to them in the two corner seats. They were in their own little world as they sat there sharing small kisses and simple words. They were oblivious to their surrounding. The teacher wasn't paying any mind to the class at all. It was a free for all.

"Quit thinking so hard," Carlos said tapping James' forehead.

"I can't help it," James said swatting at Carlos' hand.

"If you worry too much you're going to get worry lines," Carlos teased.

"Shut you're mouth," James said to Carlos who only laughed.

"What are you worrying about now?" Carlos asked in an attempt to distract him from the sickeningly cute couple beside them.

"Nothing," James said as he stood up and crossed the room. He didn't want to talk about it right now. Carlos followed him though.

"Oh no you don't," Carlos said, "tell me what's wrong," he said.

"I can't stop thinking about him Carlos," James said.

"Dak?" Carlos asked. James sighed and nodded his head. He looked down at his hands. "Maybe you should talk to him," he said.

"I can't do that," James said, "I am not gonna talk to him," he said.

"Why not?" Carlos asked.

"He's only gonna tell me what I already know," James said, "and that is that he hates me," he said. James knew Dak hated him, but he didn't want to hear the words from Dak. It would only make him even sadder than he already was. Carlos didn't say another word to James.

-Big-Time-Rush-

Logan, Camille, and Lucy were witting together at their usual lunch table.

"So how was you're date this weekend Mr. I can't call my friends and tell them," Lucy asked.

"I missed curfew and got my phone taken away," Logan said, "and it was awesome," Logan said, "we went to the ice ring and skated a bit and walked through the park after that," he said.

"How'd you miss you're curfew?" Camille asked.

"The movie we went to lasted longer than we expected," Logan said.

"It was worth it though wasn't it?" Kendall asked as he sat down next to Logan.

"Yes," Logan said turning to face him with a smile on his face. Kendall sat down next to Logan.

"So Kendall I take it you like skating?" Camille said.

"I love it," Kendall said, "I practically grew up on the ice," he said.

"Really now?" Lucy asked.

"Back off he's mine," Logan said throwing his arms around Kendall and throwing playful glares at Lucy and Camille who only laughed.

"Oh relax Logan," Camille said, "you know we'd never steal anything from you," she said. Logan laughed and shook his head.

"So, Kendall are you helping us in the auditorium today?" Lucy asked changing the subject.

"Yeah," Kendall said.

"Don't you have practice?" Logan asked.

"I still have to finish my detention," Kendall said, "and we have all week to practice, and a few days without me will do the team some good," he said.

"Kendall," Carlos said as he ran up to their table.

"What's up Litos?" Kendall asked turning to face his friend.

"Have you seen James?" Carlos asked.

"Not since this morning in homeroom," Kendall said.

"I'm worried about him man," Carlos said, "I never seen him like this before," he said.

"Like what?" Logan asked.

"He's been acting strange the last week," Carlos said, "he's been secretive and I think he's hiding something from us," he said.

"I wouldn't put it past James," Kendall said, "he's a typical guy. He doesn't like to talk about feelings and avoids them. I mean he doesn't believe in love," he said to Logan.

"He doesn't believe in love?" Logan asked shocked. Camille and Lucy's expressions were the same as Logan's.

"Nope," Kendall said.

"Why not?" Camille asked.

"James' parents got married young and divorced young," Kendall said.

"They fight all the time," Carlos said, "they can't agree on anything other than that they both love James," he said.

"Wow I did not know that," Logan said.

"Is that why he whores himself around?" Camille asked. Kendall and Carlos nodded.

"That and he used to be fat," Kendall said, "James got to a point where he didn't like himself. He dieted and exercised and when he lost the weight girls and guys just threw their selves at him. I think he's kind of sick of it now," he said.

"Wow," Logan said, "I guess you really can't judge a book by it's cover," he said.

"Something Dak needs to learn," Lucy said.

"He's realized he's judgmental," Logan said, "and that's a start," he said.

"I guess, but we still need to talk to him about it," Lucy said.

"Hello what do you think I've been trying to do," Logan said, "I spent almost the whole weekend trying to talk to him," he said.

"He'll talk when he's ready," Kendall said.

"Speaking of Dak where is he?" Logan asked looking around for his stepbrother. Camille and Lucy looked for Dak as well. He was no where to be seen.

-Big-Time-Rush-

Dak slowly made his way through the locker room and out to the practice rink. He saw James on the ice. He was in his street clothes and not wearing skates. He was just walking/sliding around. He looked up at Dak. Dak stepped out on to the ice and made his way over to James.

"You shouldn't be here," James said.

"And neither should you," Dak said looking at James. They stood there for a moment.

"What do you want from me?" James asked, "are you here to yell at me? Are you here to call me names again," he asked as he moved around Dak.

"I don't know," Dak said as he turned around with James. James stopped and looked at Dak. They stood there staring at one another. "I don't know what to think anymore. I've been told I'm a little judgmental," he said.

"A little?" James asked.

"I'm talking," Dak said.

"Sorry your highness," James said.

"It's things like that, that make me hate you," Dak pointed out. "Anyways I wanted to apologize for being a judgmental idiot, but I don't know if I want to anymore," he said.

"I'm sorry too," James said.

"I never said I was sorry," Dak said looking away for James.

"Come on Dak," James said.

"Fine, I am sorry," Dak said, "look I am not good with these kinds of things," he said.

"Admitting you were wrong?" James asked.

"I can't say I was wrong when I don't know," Dak said, "I might be wrong," he said looked at James' face. James seemed annoyed.

"Just admit it," James said, "you were wrong about me," he said.

"I can't say if I was or not I don't know you," Dak said smiling. He knew it bothered James. He liked that he could get under his skin without really trying.

"God you are so annoying," James said shaking his head.

"So are you," Dak said.

"We can't not fight can we?" James asked.

"I guess not," Dak said, "but there's something I want to know," he said.

"Oh, and what's that?" James asked.

"Why'd you kiss me?" Dak asked, "I've done nothing but yell at you and call you names," he said looking at James.

"I don't know," James said, "I guess I'm attracted to you. Is that what you want me to say," he said looking away from Dak.

"No," Dak said, "I want you to tell me the truth," he said walking over to James. They stood there staring at one another.

"I am not in love with you if that's what you're asking," James said stubbornly.

"Never said that," Dak said, "I never mentioned love," he said.

"Love isn't real," James said, "it was created for fools who want to believe their in love so they can sleep together," he said.

"Obviously you just want to sleep with people," Dak said. He looked at James waiting for him to respond.

"I don't want to sleep with you," James said looking down at Dak challengingly.

"I know, what to do to make you want to," Dak said.

"No you don't," James said looking at Dak.

"Oh but I do, moron," Dak said taking a step closer to James.

"Don't call me that," James said.

"Did I hit a nerve," Dak asked. The two stood there for a moment. "You want to kiss me now don't you?" he asked arching an eyebrow at James. James stood there and licked his lips. "You know you want to," Dak said stepping in closer, "or are you too scared to? Are you afraid of what others will thin-" James cut him off by crashing their lips together. Dak broke the kiss when the need for air was too great.

"I am not in love," James said.

"What is love, but a simple four letter word," Dak said, "besides I am not asking for that," he said looking at James.

"Then what are you asking for," James asked looking at Dak confused.

"A boyfriend," Dak said, "I mean we're attracted to each other obviously and maybe something can come of it," he said.

"I-I-" James said slowly. He shook his head and backed away.

"James you can't deny you're attracted to me," Dak said, "I can tell that you are," he said tears stinging in his eyes as he fought the urge to let them fall. He didn't want James to see him cry. James just stood there staring at Dak. He didn't know what to think. "Fine," Dak said, "maybe I was right you're nothing more than a jerk who only cares about his rep," he said as he turned and made his way off the ice.

"Dak," James said.

"No," Dak said turning around, "you've made yourself pretty clear. I get it. Your stupid rep mean more to you than anything. I never should've come here," he said.

"Dak wait," James said going after him.

"No," Dak said as he walked back to the locker room. James followed after him.

"Dak please just wait," James said as he grabbed Dak by the arm. Dak turned around to look at James. James pulled Dak in for another kiss. Dak kissed back for a second before he remembered why he had stormed away from James in the first place.

"No, just stop," Dak said, "you've made your choice and now I have to go," he said.

"Dak," James said again.

"No you hesitated, which means you were thinking about what a relationship with me would be like. You were weighing your options when you should have just said yes," Dak said. He stormed out of the locker room not hearing what James said next.

"But I think I may love you," James said to no one.


	8. Chapter 8: Breaking the Status Quo

**I would like to thank,**_ Rhett9, btrlover21, rawbbles, scarlett, Logan Henderson Is Mine, Xbigtimerusherx, halfpaperheart and nigel small _**for all your lovely reviews. **

**Ok guys this is OUTOFMYMIND's sister. I she asked me to finish editing this for her, and I think I got them all. I may have missed a few errors. Anyway just let her know adn she can fix them when she gets back from her date later tonight. Also she wanted me to say that there is one more chapter after this. **

**Chapter 8: Breaking the Status Quo**

Logan was sitting in his last class of the day with Camille. They hadn't seen or heard from Dak since the morning. Logan was starting to get worried. The bell rang and Logan was worried about Dak. He quickly left the classroom with Camille right behind him.

"Logan where's the fire?" Camille asked.

"I want to find Dak and I know one person who might know where he is," Logan said.

"And who would that be," Camille asked as she followed Logan. Logan didn't answer her as he saw just who he was looking for.

"James," Logan said as he approached him. James turned to look at Logan. "Have you seen Dak?" he asked.

"Not since this morning," James said, "what do I look like his owner?" he asked.

"No but you're the reason he's been acting weird all weekend," Logan said, "I swear to god if something is wrong with him I'm blaming you," he said pointing a finger at James.

"I saw him at lunch," James said, "we talked and ended up fighting and he ran off. I don't know where he went, but I never meant to upset him," he said.

"What did you do?" Logan asked.

"Logan, what's wrong?" Kendall asked as he walked up to the three.

"Your moron of a friend did something to Dak," Logan said pointing an accusing finger at James and taking a step closer to the tall brunette.

"Hey," James said taking a step back from Logan a small hint of fear in his eyes.

"What did you do?" Kendall asked placing a hand on Logan's shoulder stopping him from moving any closer to James.

"It's between me and Dak," James said closing his locker. He turned and walked away.

"James don't forget we have a few more days of detentions," Kendall called to James. James waved over his shoulder. Logan stood there watching James walk away.

"Where would Dak go?" Logan asked turning to face Camille.

"I don't know about Dak, but when I'm upset I hit the ice," Kendall said.

"Oh my god Kendall you're a genius," Logan said pulling Kendall in for a quick kiss before he took off running.

"What did I do?" Kendall asked as he and Camille ran after Logan. Logan ran down the hall and to the auditorium.

"Wait here," Logan told Kendall and Camille. He ran inside and up onto the stage. He saw Dak sitting against the back wall.

"Hey," Dak said looking up at him.

"Hey," Logan said, "have you been in here all afternoon?" Logan asked.

"Yep," Dak said.

"Why?" Logan asked as he sat down beside Dak.

"I talked to him like you told me to," Dak said fighting back tears. "I put myself out there and told him I liked him and he shot me down. He cares more about his stupid rep than anything," he said tears in his eyes.

"Oh Dak," Logan said he pulled Dak into a hug.

"I mean I really thought for a second maybe he was different than I thought he was," Dak said.

"I know," Logan said, "I can't believe he did that. I am going to have to kick his ass," he said.

"Don't," Dak said.

"If Kendall rejected me you'd want to kick his ass," Logan said.

"I know, but don't," Dak said, "it's better we just forget this," he said.

"I can't face him Logan," Dak said.

"Here take my keys and go home I'll find another way home," Logan said fishing his car keys out of his pocket.

"Thanks," Dak said smiling at Logan as he took the keys from him.

"Take the side door," Logan said pointing to the side door off to the left. Dak nodded and stood up and left. Logan stood up and walked over to the door where he had left Kendall and Camille. He opened the door and let them and Lucy in.

"Where's Dak?" Camille asked.

"He left," Logan said,

"What happened to him?" Lucy asked.

"It's not really my place to tell," Logan said, "he'll talk when he's ready," he said.

"Why do I get the feeling James has something to do with this?" Kendall asked.

"Because I do," James said as he walked into the auditorium. "let's get to work," he said walking up to the stage. The four looked at him. Logan glared at him as he walked up to the stage. He walked over to James.

"I knew you were a lot of things James," Logan said, "I never thought being stupid was one of those things until now," he said as he walked over to his latest project and left James to work alone. Kendall walked over to Logan.

"You ok?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah," Logan said, "your friend is an idiot though," he said.

"I know," Kendall said.

"I'm sorry I am just mad," Logan said hanging his head. He knew what he was saying was kind of out of line. He was just mad that James was being an idiot. Dak wasn't so innocent either. He had given up without even really trying.

"It's ok," Kendall said, "I agree with you about James being an idiot,"

"If we could get them to talk maybe we could get to realize they're perfect for one another," Logan said quietly as he glance over at James.

"Yeah," Kendall said nodding his head in agreement.

"Oh can I ask a favor of you?" Logan asked.

"Sure," Kendall said.

"Dak wasn't feeling like working and I let him take my car home," Logan said.

"I'll give you a ride," Kendall said, "I have to give James a ride too," he said.

"That's ok," Logan said.

-Big-Time-Rush-

James sighed as he fell onto his bed. He couldn't believe he had done that to Dak. Dak was right though. He had hesitated when he should've just said yes. James had been beating himself up over that all day. He couldn't believe he had done that. He hadn't planned on that. He had wanted to tell Dak he was right and that he liked him. He wanted nothing more than to tell him that he liked him. James jumped as his cell phone started to ring. He pulled it out and looked at the caller ID. It read Carlos. He sighed and answered it.

"What the hell did you do?" Carlos asked.

"I don't know," James said slowly.

"I thought you liked Dak," Carlos said.

"I do," James said, "but I hesitated and he ran off," he said.

"Why didn't you chase after him," Carlos asked.

"I didn't want to make things worse," James said, "god I am such an idiot," he said.

"You can say that again," Carlos said. James sighed and covered his face with his hand. He really wished right now he had chased after Dak.

"I know I messed up, but I just can't date him," James said, "I can't," he said softly.

"Who are you trying to convince me or you?" Carlos asked. James stopped to think for a moment. He wasn't sure anymore about who he was trying to convince.

-Big-Time-Rush-

Kendall sighed as he and Logan made their way up to James' house with Carlos behind him. They were going to talk to James. Carlos had called Kendall that morning asking him to James with him, but Kendall was with Logan. Carlos said to bring him along.

"So what are we doing?" Logan asked.

"We need to knock some sense into James," Carlos said.

"I can't guarantee I won't hit him," Logan said.

"I won't stop you if he deserves it," Kendall said smiling. He placed his arm around Logan.

"I won't either," Carlos said grinning.

"You guys don't even care that I want to hurt your best friend," Logan said.

"Well he deserves it most of the time," Carlos said. Kendall nodded his head in agreement. The three walked up to the door and knocked. They stood there waiting for James to answer the door. They stood there waiting for James. The door opened seconds later to reveal James.

"Kendall, Logan what are you doing here?" James asked looking at Carlos. "I thought you were coming alone," he said to the Latino.

"I thought Kendall and Logan could help knock some sense into you," Carlos said as he pushed James aside. Kendall and Logan walked in after Carlos.

"Uh, I don't feel comfortable talking about this with Logan," James said.

"You hurt my brother and I just want to know why," Logan said.

"Yeah," Kendall said, "beside he couldn't get him to go home. He's really stubborn," he said.

"Fine," James said. He shut the door and made his way to his bedroom. Kendall, Logan, and Carlos followed him.

-Big-Time-Rush-

Dak was at his locker the next morning. He had managed to push any thought of James from his mind. He didn't need to be thinking about him right now. He fished his books out of his locker and was closing his backpack when his locker was pushed shut on him. Dak turned to look at who ever shut his locker ready to yell. The yell died in his throat when he saw it was James.

"Wh-what do you want?" Dak asked.

"We need to talk," James said.

"You made yourself pretty clear yesterday," Dak said as he started down the hall for their homeroom class.

"Dak," James said.

"No," Dak said turning around to look at James. "I get it, I really do," he said. He turned and started walking again.

"Dak Zevon will you go on a date with me?" James asked loudly causing Dak to stop in his tracks. Dak turned around and looked at James shocked. "What do you say Dak?" James asked. People were stopping their business to stare at them.

"What about your rep?" Dak asked coolly.

"It doesn't matter," James said, "I realize that now," he said.

"This isn't gonna work," Dak said, "you can't just ambush me like this," he said.

"I am not trying to ambush you," James said, "I really want to date you and only you," he said.

"I-I," Dak said slowly.

"Oh just say yes already," Logan said. Dak turned and saw Logan, Kendall, Lucy, Camille, and Carlos wall watching him. Dak knew they were the reason James was here. They had probably talked him into this. Dak walked over to James.

"You get one more chance Diamond," Dak said in a low voice. "If you fuck this up," he started.

"I'll do my best not to," James said, "I really want this to work," he said.

"Fine you got a date then," Dak said.

"This Saturday after the game," James said, "we can celebrate our win," he said.

"You sound so cocky," Dak said.

"I know we're going to win," James said shrugging.

"It's a date," Dak said, "now walk me to class," he said.

"What no kiss?" James asked.

"If you win you're game on Saturday I'll give you a kiss," Dak said.

"Deal," James said. They walked down the hall past their friends.

"I still think you're kind of annoying," Dak said.

"Downgraded from annoying to kind of annoying I'll take it," James said grinning.

"We are going to kill each other," Dak said laughing.

"I can't wait," James said causing Dak to laugh again.

"This should be interesting," he said.

-Big-Time-Rush-

Logan was sitting at lunch with Kendall. They were in their own little world. They had only been dating for a few days, but they were happy.

"Hey guys," Dak said as he sat down next to them with James. "Logan Mr. Rocque put up the cast list and guess what?" he said.

"I got Finn?" Logan asked. Dak nodded his head.

"Yes," Logan said jumping up excitedly. People turned to look at him. Logan sat down. "I'm sorry, I'm making a scene," he said to Kendall.

"You're excited, it's ok," Kendall said smiling sweetly at Logan. Logan blushed and looked away form Kendall.

"I got the lead," Logan said.

"I got the second male lead," Dak said.

"Sweet," Logan said. He was excited for the play now. He was so glad he got the part he wanted.

"Logan we saw the cast list," Camille said as she, Lucy, and Carlos walked up to the table.

"Dak just told me," Logan said.

"You got the part you wanted," Lucy said, "I think you were amazing during auditions," she said as she sat down across from him. Camille nodded her head as she sat down as well. Carlos sat down next to the girls.

"I know I was amazing," Logan said cockily.

"Someone's cocky," Kendall said laughing.

"I can't help I'm talented," Logan said laughing. The seven teens laughed as they sat there talking. They had all become friends over the last few days. Logan sat back and watched his friends talk. He looked around the lunch room and noticed not only were other theater kids sitting with jocks but everyone seemed to be opening up a bit. Logan was amazed at what just a few people could do.

"So you'll be at the game on Saturday won't you?" Kendall asked Logan.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world," Logan said smiling at Kendall.

"You two are disgustingly adorable," Dak said shaking his head. He then turned to James. "If I ever start acting like that shoot me please," he said. James laughed and nodded his head.

"Shut up," Logan said shoving Dak playfully. Dak laughed and shoved Logan back.


	9. Chapter 9: Support

**I would like to thank,**_ BTRKogan, Rhett9, Logan Henderson Is Mine, btrlover21, rawbbles, and MythoBoy _**for all your lovely reviews. **

**OK here it is the last chapter. I hope you all liked this story. I may write a sequel I might not. Also just to let you know. My family life is getting complicated and I may have to go offline soon. I will post more on twitter as it developes. The link to my page is in my profile. **

**Chapter 9: Support**

Logan and Dak made their way through the crowd with Camille and Lucy behind them. Logan was excited for this. It was the big game and Kendall and James were out on the ice with Carlos already. Logan was wearing a shirt Kendall had given him with the number thirteen on it and James had given Dak a shirt with the number twelve on it. Dak was only wearing the shirt because Logan hid all his other shirts. Dak had secretly wanted to wear the shirt anyways. Camille and Lucy not wanting to be left out decided to cheer for Carlos by wearing his number, fourteen.

"This is exciting," Logan said excitedly. He looked to the ice and saw Kendall looking at him. He smiled and waved at the blonde. Kendall waved at him and pointed to his jersey and to Logan's shirt. Logan smiled bigger at it and wore his shirt proudly.

"James is just hoping they win so he can get a kiss," Dak said shaking his head.

"You still haven't kissed him yet have you," Logan asked looking at Dak.

"Not since before we got together," Dak said.

"What are you gonna do if they lose?" Logan asked.

"He'll get a kiss," Dak said, "eventually," he added grinning. Logan laughed at that. Dak and James were an odd couple. They were fighting one minute and not the next. Logan knew that they were perfect for one another.

The four sat and watched the game. Logan and Dak were sheering loudly for Kendall and James. They were excited. Soon the game was coming to a close the team was behind by just a few points.

"If they can get past the offense they got this," Logan said as he watched Kendall zoom down the ice with James behind him. Kendall scored a few goals and they were tied. Logan and Dak were standing with the rest of the crowd as Kendall and James got the puck one last time. The timer was running out.

Kendall managed to get the puck to James and James took the shot and scored the winning goal. The crowd went wild. Logan and Dak were jumping up and down excitedly. The guys exited the ice and left to get changed.

Logan, Dak, Camille, and Lucy left to wait outside the locker room to wait for the guys. Carlos was the first one out. He saw the four waiting for him and the other two.

"Hey guys," Carlos said. He noticed Lucy and Camille's shirts. "You guys didn't have to do that," he said pointing to their shirts.

"We didn't want you to feel left out," Camille said smiling.

"Yeah and beside you got two supporters instead of one like Kendall and James," Lucy said. Carlos laughed at that. James was the next one to come out of the locker. He saw Dak waiting for him and smiled.

"You're wearing the shirt I gave you," James said.

"Logan hid all my other clothes," Dak said, "besides what kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't support you," he added grinning. He walked up to James and pulled him into a kiss. James grinned and pulled Dak closer.

Logan turned in time to see Kendall walked out of the locker room.

"Hey," Logan said running over to him and pulling him in for a kiss before Kendall could say a word. "You won," Logan said after he pulled away.

"Yeah," Kendall said.

"I knew you would," Logan said, "you guys are great," he said.

"Thanks," Kendall said smiling at his boyfriend.

"So, can I still come over?" Logan asked in a quiet voice. Kendall nodded his head eagerly. "Dak," Logan said turning around. He saw Dak and James standing together talking. "Dak," Logan said again.

"Yeah," Dak said turning to face Logan.

"You two still need my car for you're date?" Logan asked.

"Yeah," Dak said holding his hand out to Logan. Logan tossed him his car keys and grabbed Kendall's hand and led him away from the others shouting quick good byes to them. Logan pulled Kendall out to the parking lot and to the blonde's car.

"You guys were amazing tonight," Logan said as he got into the passengers seat of Kendall's car. Logan looked over at Kendall who was smiling at him. "What?" Logan asked.

"Nothing, you just look amazing," Kendall said, "especially with that shirt," he said pointing to the number 13 on the shirt. Logan smiled at that.

"Well, you're my boyfriend I need to support you," Logan said smiling brightly.

"You're too adorable," Kendall said laughing.

-Big-Time-Rush-

Dak followed James into the small pizzeria. They had agreed to have a dinner after the game to celebrate the win and then maybe a movie.

"So pizza for a first date?" Dak asked as the were seated at a table.

"Yep," James said, "don't have a problem with that do you?" he asked.

"No it's a lot better then where some of my other dates have taken me," Dak said shaking his head. James laughed at that and they ordered a pizza.

"So where do you usually go for first dates?" James asked.

"With girls I take them some place nice, but the guy I've been with take me to the shittiest places ever," Dak said shaking his head, "this is definitely better than most," he said. James smiled.

"I am glad you agreed to this," James said.

"Me too actually," Dak said smiling. The two sat there talking and eating their pizza after it arrived. Dak was actually having a good time. He was glad he had given James a second chance. After they finished eating they walked out to Logan's car. Dak drive James home.

"This was fun," James said turning to Dak.

"Yeah," Dak said.

"This doesn't have to end we could go watch a movie or something," James said.

"Sure," Dak said smiling. The two got out of the car and headed inside. They walked into the living room.

"Don't worry about my mom she's never home," James said, "so what do you wanna watch?" he asked as he walked over to the DVD collection.

"What ever is fine with me," Dak said smiling. James selected a movie. He put the movie in. James turned the light off and settled on the couch next to Dak. James had selected a horror movie. Halfway through the movie things got really intense and Dak jumped when the killer popped out. Dak turned and hid his face in James' chest. Dak then realized why James had picked this movie as he felt a hand slip around his waist. Dak looked up at James who was looking down at him.

"James," Dak said.

"Yes Dak," James said looking down at Dak. Dak sat up and looked James square in the eyes forgetting about the movie.

"If you wanted to make out with me all you had to do was ask," Dak said as he slipped a hand around James' neck. He pulled the pretty boy in for a kiss. James grinned into the kiss. Dak moved his lips lazily with James and parted his lips. James took a hint and did the same and slipped his tongue into Dak's mouth. The two started to battle for dominance. They were so caught up in what they were doing. They didn't hear the front door open or someone walking down the hall talking to someone.

"…my son always-oh my!" came the voice of Brooke Diamond. James and Dak broke apart and looked at the shocked woman. She had another woman with her Dak recognized.

"Mom," Dak said his eyes wide and cheeks going redder if possible.

"Dak," Joanna said. Dak just stood there not sure what to do.

"This is you're son?" Brooke asked.

"My step son," Joanna said, "I thought that was Logan's car outside," she said looking at Dak.

"Mom I didn't know you were having someone come over," James said.

"It was last minute," Brooke said, "Joanna is starting work at my company and we wanted to go over some things," she said.

"I am gonna go before this gets even more awkward," Dak said, "I will call you," he said to James before he left. He made his way outside and to Logan's car.

"Dak," James called as he ran outside. Dak turned around.

"I am sorry about that," James said, "she hardly ever does that," he said as he walked up to Dak.

"It's ok," Dak said smiling, "but it's getting late and that was kind of a mood killer," he said.

"I know," James said, "I just wanted to know if you wanted to do this again sometime," he said.

"I'll think about it," Dak said opening the car door. He started to get into the car but James stopped him.

"Come on," James said.

"Maybe," Dak said. James pulled Dak to him and kissed him hard on the lips before pulling back.

"There's something to think about," James said as he turned and walked away. Dak stood there for a moment smiling. He got into the car and drove home. He was thinking about James the whole time. He arrived home smiling. He walked inside and down the hall to the living room. He saw David sitting on the couch.

"Hey Dad I'm home," Dak said.

"Why didn't you tell me you were going out on a date?" David asked.

"Mom called you?" Dak asked.

"Yes, now you know the rules," David said.

"I just wanted one date where you didn't try to scare him away dad," Dak said, "he's a great guy, once you get past the jerkishness," he said.

"Is this that boy Logan's been yelling at you about?" David asked.

"His name is James Diamond and for our next date I will let you meet him," Dak said, "now if you excuse me I need to go call Camille and Lucy," he said as he walked away.

-Big-Time-Rush-

Logan and Dak were acing back and forth. It was opening night for the musical. They were both nervous and on the edge. They had rehearsed for a month and knew their lines and their songs. They were both muttering their lines to themselves. They were just getting out their pre-show jitters. They just had to get it all out now. They had done thie before and they could do it again.

"We got this," Logan said stopping his pacing. Dak stopped and turned to look at Logan and nodded his head. They both walked over to the curtain and peeked out. They saw the auditorium was packed. Logan searched until his eyes fell on Kendall. Kendall was looking at him smiling. Kendall gave him a thumbs up. Sitting next to Kendall was James and Carlos.

"We can do this," Dak said as they moved away from the curtain.

"Guys," Camille and Lucy said walking over to them.

"You ready for this?" Logan asked.

"We got this," Camille said smiling. Lucy nodded her head. They all smiled at one another and got in their places for the first scene.

-Big-Time-Rush-

Logan and Dak were walking off stage after they took their final bows. The show had gone off great and Logan was happy. Logan and Dak stopped walking when they saw Kendall and James standing there with a hand behind their backs.

"Hey," Logan said. He ran up to Kendall and threw his arms around him in a hug. He let go of Kendall when Kendall only put one arm around him.

"You were amazing out there," Kendall said pulling his arm out to show Logan a bouquet of lilies. Logan smiled as he took the flowers.

"My favorite," Logan said smiling. He placed his arms around Kendall's neck and pulled him down for a kiss.

"I got these for you," James said holding out roses to Dak.

"Roses?" Dak asked, " How cliché, I thought we were better than that," he said teasingly.

"Just take the flowers," James said rolling his eyes, "you were great out there," he said. Dak smiled and took the flowers. He pecked James on the lips.

"And I got these for you girls," Carlos said holding out two bouquets to Camille and Lucy. The girls smiled and hugged Carlos.

"You really were amazing out there Logie," Kendall said, "you too guys," he added looking at the other three.

"Thanks Kendall," Dak, Camille, and Lucy said smiling at the blonde who had his arm around Logan.

"I agree with Kendall, you were all great," James said looking around at the four his eyes landing on Dak. Dak smiled as James looked at him.

"I am gonna go change and then we can go," Logan said to Kendall.

"Ok, I'll be out in the hall," Kendall said.

"I need to change as well," Dak said.

"I'll be with Kendall," James said. Dak nodded and he and Logan walked away. Logan walked over to the small dressing area and changed from his costume. Dak did the same. They both grabbed their bag and their flowers. Logan looked at his flowers. He hadn't told Kendall about lilies being his favorite flowers. There was only one person who knew that.

"Dak," Logan said as they started for the door together.

"Yes Logan," Dak said turning to Logan.

"I never told Kendall I like lilies," Logan said.

"He asked me," Dak said, "he wanted to surprise you," he said. Logan smiled as he looked at the flowers. He had definitely been surprised. He hadn't expected flowers. He knew Kendall would show up to support him, but the flowers were nice. The two walked out to the hallway where Kendall and James were waiting for them along with their parents.

"You boys were amazing," Joanna said running up to them. Logan moved his flowers from in front of him as Joanna threw her arms around him in a hug.

"Thanks mom," Logan said blushing. Kendall grabbed the flowers from Logan and Logan hugged Joanna back.

"And you," Joanna said turning to Dak once she let go of Logan. She turned and gave him a hug. "You were great too," she said.

Logan turned to Kendall and held his hands out to him. Kendall handed him his flowers. Logan smiled and waited for Joanna to finish hugging Dak.

"Mom," Logan said, "could you take these home and get them in water?" he asked holding out the flowers to his mother.

"Sure, you have fun on you're date honey," Joanna said smiling. She turned to Dak and saw the roses. "Want me to take these too?" she asked.

"Yes please," Dak said smiling at her.


End file.
